


Puppy Pile

by Kittykat (mickeymouse3309), mickeymouse3309



Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Hurt Jack, Lilith being a lovable asshole, M/M, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Scars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21727288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeymouse3309/pseuds/Kittykat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeymouse3309/pseuds/mickeymouse3309
Summary: Takes place after the show...With a twist ending!---Jack thought he did the right thing: he practically sells his body- well his blood- to the order and everyone keeps their memories.But it became more painful to avoid his pack, as they had no idea what he had given up for them to be happy.However, Silverback is not having it, he craves the pack for some reason and now so does Jack.But how did he get Silverback back in the first place?
Relationships: Hamish Duke/Jack Morton, Lilith Bathory/Hamish Duke, Lilith Bathory/Jack Morton, Lilith Bathory/Randall Carpio, Lilith Bathory/Randall Carpio/Hamish Duke, Lilith Bathory/Randall Carpio/Hamish Duke/Jack Morton, Randall Carpio/Hamish Duke/Jack Morton, Randall Carpio/Jack Morton
Comments: 68
Kudos: 326





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn’t even a week after the order had their little…Issue.

It wasn’t even a week after his father had disintegrated in front of him.

It wasn’t even a week after he almost _died._

And yet he was relieved.

He had Alyssa, his father – even then the word wasn’t right and left an awful taste in his mouth- was dead and he still had his memories of everything.

He was even still a part of the order.

Everything was okay.

So then why did he empty, why did his world feel like it was crumbling around him.

He had everything.

And yet nothing.

Why?

Why?

WHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWH-

“Jack!?” Alyssa called, he had been staring off into space for the last few minutes, his life playing like a movie in front of him from the minute he entered the order till now. Shaking his head, he turned towards Alyssa with a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. They were in the middle of a movie date, currently cuddled up in Jack’s dorm watching whatever was on Netflix that Alyssa had liked.

“Yea, what’s up?” He said with a friendly tone, his arm was draped over her shoulders. They were cuddling before his mind wandered to his past once more. But every time he watched that movie, it continually left a bitter taste in his mouth.

_‘What if I really died that night?’_

“What’s on your mind?” She asked, but he didn’t reply. Instead he hummed and kissed her forehead, but she moved away, sitting up to properly look at him.

“Alyssa?”

“Jack what’s wrong?”

_‘I can’t tell her.’_

“What do you mean?”

_‘Why do you care enough to ask?’_

“What’s wrong?”

“Alyssa I-“

“Jack fucking Morton you can’t tell me your fine when I know you aren’t!”

He didn’t say anything back after, waiting for her to speak.

“Ever since the battle with Coventry, you haven’t been yourself and I know I’m not the only ones to worry. The dogs-“

“My pack.”

“What?”

“You said; ‘the dogs’, if you are referring to my friends call them werewolves, call them my pack but never call them dogs.” It was more of a growl, Silverback was never one to tolerate others belittling his pack and neither was Jack.

Alyssa stared at him for a moment, as if he was waiting for an apology before she sighed.

“’Your pack’ is probably worried about you too, especially after you almost died when Silverbeard-“

“Silverback.”

“Right sorry, I haven’t learned the names yet.”

“S’fine, that’s part of the reason why I’m still in the order; because I’m a werewolf. The knights don’t know yet and I would rather not let them find out about my position.”

Alyssa didn’t know what to ask first, there were too many questions buzzing in her brain. Instead of asking why she just blurted out the most demanding question:

“Why won’t you tell them?”

Jack glanced at her, his arm now in his lap as he played with his hands, then sighed and leaned back into the couch once more.

“If your best friends found out you were in the order, killing animals, doing Satan’s bullshit-“

“But it’s not.”

“Yea well the media seems to think that any witchcraft is to do with Satanism so in their eyes you are Satan's spawn.”

“Oh.”

“Yea.”

The conversation went stale; Jack continued to fiddle with his hands while Alyssa studied him.

“So…What do you do in the order now?”

“I help in setting up- ya know, all the heavy stuff you guys take hours to adjust takes me minutes- and I’m a blood bank. Oh and my personal favorite: sparring partner.”

“What?!?” She had jumped up, glaring down at the man who laid back to laugh at her face.

“There are more werewolves out there, we aren’t the only few and because of that Vera wants me to haul my ass there every few days to make sure the acolytes are able to keep up with a werewolf.”

“But wouldn’t she want someone like Hamish? He has the stronger wolf than you right?”

“Yea,” _no._

Unknown to everyone else, Jack had taken back Silverback, it was more of an accident that he didn’t want to think about.

“So then why do you spar?”

“Midnight is cannon fodder, the one to always sacrifice himself to save his friends. And when a wolf's pack is in danger…”

“The wolf is the most dangerous.”

“Yup.”

And the conversation went bad once more…

But Jack’s phone went off, saving him from a now pointless conversation.

Picking up the phone, he unlocked it only to see Randall’s contact pop up in the group chat:

‘Hey man we are about to go on patrol, up for a run?’

Quickly he replied:

‘Sure omw’

Tossing the phone down, he looked out the blackened window, it was roughly past 11 at night, to make sure no students were wandering. Pulling his shirt off, he went to undo his pants but had forgotten Alyssa was still sitting on his bed, laptop closed next to her.

“Oh, were you called out to-“

“Yup.” He spoke with much more energy than he did towards her when they spoke only a few minutes ago. She could tell this made him happier, so without saying anything else she stood up, smiled, and left, closing the door on her way out.

The window wasn’t that big, but it was big enough to slip through (this theory was tested when Gabby was on the hunt for the campus werewolf.)

But he couldn’t go with them.

They didn’t know he had Silverback, they think he still has Midnight.

Flopping back onto the bed, he opened his phone, sending a text saying he couldn’t come then let his hand fall back. His phone vibrating as the pack was trying to talk to him, even call him.

“I’m sorry.”

* * *

Jack woke up to his phone blowing up once more, groaning he looked at his phone, wincing at how bright it was, then sighed. It was the Order.

Ignoring them, he looked at the messages from last night:

Killith: What the fuck do you mean “cant come sorry” we havent seen your sorry ass for almost a

Week now, what the fuck?

Hey-mish: Jack are you feeling alright? Do you want us to bring you dinner?

Killith: The pussy can kill his own dinner.

Randy: Y r u guys txting in the same room?

Killith: Why don’t you use actual words.

Randy: It’s easier

Killith: exactly, Im leaving now, I want food.

Hey-mish:…she actually left and it might be to get food or pull Jack out of bed.

Hey-mish: Jack are you okay though? We’re all worried about you.

Randy: He just needs time he just kicked and saved ass at the sam time.

Hey-mish: Me and Randall are leaving, join us if you want. See you soon Jack Morton.

Randy: By jacky <3

The messages had made Jack smile as he read them, he looked at the individual messages that the pack had sent him:

Hey-mish: Find me today if you are ready to talk, I’m making dinner tonight.Any requests?

-

Killith: Hurry up and get better, these idiots are clueless and don’t know what to fucking do and it’s annoying.

Killith:…I might be upset too but don’t take it the wrong way, I’m just done with their moping.

-

Randy: If I don’t c u in the next 24 hrs I will wolf out and break ur door down

Randy: I wont actually wolf out but I will still break down ur door.

-

Turning off his phone, Jack threw on a clean shirt, not bothering with this jeans, fixed his hair and brushed his teeth before turning it back on to see what the Order wanted.

More specifically Alyssa:

Lyssie <3: The chancellor wants to see you today, I guess you know what for

Lyssie <3: Please tell me what’s going on.

Lyssie <3: Your probably still sleeping too, we won’t need you until 12 today, and the chancellor said if 

you try to get out of it she will have someone drag you here. They need blood.

Lyssie <3: But good morning :)

-

Jack hated the days they needed his blood because it wasn’t a little, it was usually enough to make him dizzy and sit for awhile. Taking one last look in the mirror, he opened his door but instantly regretted it.

Standing there was Randall and Hamish, both with annoyed looks.

“Hey guys, what brings you to my room?”


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey guys, what brings you to my room?” Jack asked, shifting in their gaze.

“I told you I would break down your door, but Hamish had planned to find you this morning so,” Randall glanced at Hamish with a smile, “we came here together.”

Without missing a beat, Jack slipped between them, pulling the door shut as he went.

“I have a meeting today.” Was all he said.

Which in turn only pissed them off.

“So that’s it, after what we have been through, you are brushing us off like nothing happened?” Randall asked, his voice rising slightly, which meant it was serious for Randall and he is _never_ serious.

“Randall calm down.” Hamish had only whispered, like it was meant for the both of them, but Jack’s now enhanced hearing had picked it up. He noticed the way Hamish had touched Randall, it only calmed him down immensely.

_Oh._

“I’m not avoiding you guys, I’ve been busy with interviews by the order. The higher ups have been questioning me nonstop about the incident.”

“Then why haven’t we’ve been called?” Hamish asked, his voice steady, which was impressive as he was seething anger.

“I asked that too, but they only trust me with this right now, within the next week you guys will be questioned about your alliance, your role in the fight, anyone that might know about…”

“Everything?” Randall asked, now visibly calmer.

“Yea.”

Hamish studied Jack, noting how tense he looked, how exhausted he was, but he didn’t want to push it.

“Fine, but we aren’t letting you leave until you promise to come over tonight for dinner.” He spoke, using his ‘alpha’ voice on him. If he had Midnight it would have made him submit but with Silverback, he was fighting the urge to bite back with his true alpha voice. Instead he lowered his head and nodded, submitting like Midnight would’ve done. “Good, you can leave for the interviews now, be home around 5.”

With that jack nodded then booked it out of the door, and to the old English hall. Silverback was crawling under his skin, itching to be let out once more, ready to fight back the wolf who dared to “challenge” him.

He burst through the doors of the temple, he stumbled around. Lately Silverback has been demanding more from him: demanding meat, a decent kill, his pack. Especially the last one, Silverback has been trying to pull Jack closer to the rest of the knights for an unknown reason. His way of revenge was practically shifting every time someone in the pack was mentioned or he was around them.

It drove Jack insane and he didn’t know how to fix it.

He had an idea but it would require going to the room of magical contraband but also required him to be in the same house as his best friends and he didn’t know if he would last 5 minutes there before his secret was let out.

Taking deep breaths, he felt his claws sink back into his skin, his spine slowly snapping back into place. His sharp canines sunk back in with pops, the fur receded into his skin once more. Looking up, he saw the people around him ready to cast a spell in case his wolf went crazy.

“No issue here, just a bitch of a wolf to deal with.” He grumbled, straightening himself out and walking towards the chancellor’s office. Without knocking, he barged in, she was looking at papers and sighing things off.

“Is your wolf’s temper tantrum over?” She asked, not bothering to look up.

“How did you-“

“I could hear you groaning and your bones snapping in the temple, heard it too many times now to recognize what’s good and what’s bad when it comes to your rather pleasant shifts.” She spoke, looking up at him with an amused smile then back down. “Are you ready to give blood?”

“Do I have a choice?”

“No but it’s come to my attention you haven’t been honest with you…pack. Drake told me you haven’t told them what you do here now, I don’t want angry dogs barking at us because their leader is here.” She said, folding her hands then noticed how he got stiff when she mentioned “leader”.

“I haven’t exactly told them that…That Midnight rejected me so I could take back Silverback.” He spoke cautiously, as if in the next minute they would burst in when he uttered those words.

“So they believe Mr. Duke is their leader still?” She was trying not to beam at this.

“He will always be the leader, as much as Silverback wants to lead, I see him as the…the uh, alpha.” He muttered the last part. Not really used to speaking in terms of wolves yet. An amused chuckle came from Vera as she stood up, dressed in her robes for a spell.

“Well Mr. Duke or any of the other knights will be absolutely furious when they find out you have been lying to them Mr. Morton.” She spoke, walking out in front of him. “I advise you tell them soon, trust me when I say this: secret societies are supposed to have secrets, but keeping them from those in your society will only lead to downfall.” With that she walked out into the temple, expecting him to follow. Sighing, he walked out into the room, now noticing how it was set up.

“Why is everyone so formal?” He asked, peeling off his shirt, it was rather new and he wouldn’t want the pack to smell blood on him.

“Today’s ritual is going to require more than a few vials of blood.” Vera spoke, leading him to the table that he grew too accustom to lying on.

“But everyone is here to watch, what’s different?” He asked, watching as she pulled a blade from the sheath.

“We are making a new enchanted blade, the other proved too fatal to you when only cut once. If made from a willing werewolf, the blade will only leave wounds for a few minutes. But it requires more blood to make.” Vera said as she dragged the blade up his arm gently, it was enough for blood to escape, he failed to notice the pipe that was resting under his arm, the blood had fallen in copious amounts from the wounds, down the pipe and into a silver bowl.

The pain was nothing to Jack, if anything he thinks they could do _more_ to him. He believes everything that transpired with Coventry, how Lilith was kidnapped, how the knights were revealed, he believed it was his fault.

And these cuts are to punish him for it.

Because he was supposed to die that night, but no one would let him sacrifice himself.

A sizzling sound was heard as they chanted; the blood had stopped flowing what felt like minutes ago.

“The blade is enchanted Mr. Morton, but this won’t be a nice feeling.” Vera spoke, she placed a gloved hand on his arm, feeling for a certain part in his arm that she could get away with cutting without too much blood then dragged it down a few inches. He hissed in pain as the blood was once again falling from his arms but this time it was being picked up immediately by a smaller silver bowl. His eyes were closed as he waited for the blood to stop flowing, for the pain to cease.

But it didn’t, not for awhile.

“Get him bandaged up now,” Vera barked, he opened his eyes, the feeling of him being sat up then warm washcloths being rubbed on his bloodied arm.

“Where are you putting the blade?” He asked, his speech a tad slurred,

“I would keep it here, but I fear there are still many who don’t accept the werewolves and if a blade like this sat around it could be abused. The other dagger was disposed of, it’s now nothing more than a relic in the library, and however I find that this blade would be guarded in a location of your choosing. What’s more dangerous than a pack of wolves?” She spoke quietly; he noticed she was bandaging him up now. “The wolves might smell the blood; it’s their nature after all so I would prepare an apology speech if you plan on seeing them tonight.”

With that she ushered off to the next room to perform a smaller scale with the fresh blood, the dagger in a worn, leather sheath next to him. He noted that the wound was on his inner bicep, it was pretty long but well hidden. Pulling the shirt on, he made his way out of the temple with the dagger in his pocket.

Pulling out his phone, he pressed Hamish’ contact as he walked on the sidewalk to the house.

“Hello?” Hamish spoke, he sounded rather surprised.

“Are you teaching right now?” He asked, pulling his phone from his ear to check the time: 3:45.

“No, I’m at home, what do you need? Are you canceling?” He asked, his voice loosing its normal steady tone.

“No, I will be there I promise, I wanted to ask if everyone is going to be there tonight?”

“Yea, we all missed you, no one was going to miss tonight for the world.” Jack couldn’t help but be flustered when he spoke, his wolf was practically purring at this notion.

"Y-you have?" He wasn't trying to stutter, but he was so flustered that he almost ran into a group of students walking past him.

"It's been almost a week since we got to properly talk with you and last time I checked, that talk wasn't the best." He remembered the talk, they were talking about the knights and what the order was going to do them. In the end they got to keep their memories but they had to swear an oath to not interrupt rituals unless they were killing people for said ritual. Any monsters, creatures or possessed humans were fair game.

"Right, I'm sorry I should have been in contact with you guys more, its just been..."

"Hard?"

"Yea and the people who want to help I keep pushing away." He finally admitted to himself, letting out a shaky sigh.

"It's okay, are you almost here?" Hamish asked, it was gentle, sweet. It only made his heart flutter and his stomach feel weird, but he didn't know why, He had Alyssa so why was he feeling this way?

"I'm almost there, would it too much to ask you to keep talking? We haven't talked like this in a long time and it feels nice."

"Yea, I miss it too, I can't believe there was a time where I would have ripped your throat out."

"Wait what?"

"Yea, remember when you first turned with Silver back and refused to join us, we were going to kill you. Lilith wanted you to have a slow death, I said quick because I wouldn't want to watch you die...does that make sense?"

In the past the old Jack would have been horrified; but after killing his own father, almost dying himself and join not 1, but 2 secret societies...This was nothing.

"I would have called you a shitty leader if you didn't hold to your word though." He bit back, a small pulling at his lips, he hasn't felt this happy in awhile. Not even with Alyssa.

"Speaking of Silverback, did you ever want to take him back?"

That simple question made Jack's blood run cold, but he only played it off, trying to make it seem natural.

"Some day, yea I would, I miss him. But he needs a break, and Midnight's been good for me, even if I wanted to, I couldn't take another wound like that right now."

"Usually if the hide's chosen is near by you can hear the trunk shaking in the locker, but he's been quiet for a few days. I was going to check on him-"

"No!"

_'Shit, think of something quickly!'_

"What?"

"I almost dropped my phone, sorry about that, but you don't need to check on him. I actually was going to find a book in the contraband that the reliquary doesn't have."

"We have things the reliquary doesn't have?"

"Yea, practically all information on werewolves that isn't about how they 'are our mortal enemy and must never cross paths with one' is in our contraband locker plus we have almost more information on how to cure ourselves than they do."

"...Huh."

"What?"

"A Lot of it is in another language, did you forget that we all know languages?"

"No, I only know russian and icelandic languages, his name is Tundra for a reason."

"Oh, Midnight knows a lot of languages, I could read a majority of the books in there."

"Interesting, I might use you to learn more about our hides."

Honestly Jack could listen to Hamish talk forever if he could, there was just something about his voice and how you could hear him light up when he talks about learning new things or when he talks about the wolves.

"We can continue our conversation in a few, I'm on the porch." Jack said, hanging up the phone before opening the door where he was welcomed with the strong scent of dinner being made and their scents.

It drove Silverback mad.

He stumbled into the house, taking deep breaths as he sat on the couch, then flopped back, his shoes kicked off at the door and just inhaled deeply. All their scents together was just intoxicating, Silverback was now trying to take full control, he could feel his body shifting but he kept it at bay. But his eyes were already silver, and he couldn't change that, it was almost a deal struck between him and the wolf.

"Jack your back!" Randall shouted, jumping right on top of him, which only made Silverback howl with joy, Jack on the other hand was fighting the temptation to hold him and never let go. Instead he playfully groaned and kept his eyes closed.

"Randall I have a headache, it's too bright in here for me right now." He lied, he felt bad lying but he has to go downstairs to figure out what was wrong with him.

"Do you need aspirin?" He asked, worried for his best friend.

"I burn through it too quickly, magic has some weird effect on medicines and being a werewolf on top of that makes it hard to take stuff like that." He lied once more, his guilt was eating him from the inside.

"The fucktard is back." Lilith called, he groaned, suppressing the warm smile that was growing on his face knowing 2 wolves were now watching over him. Silverback was on the brink of taking control and he had no clue what would happen.

"What do you want Kilith?" He asked, smiling a bit, she only scoffed and tapped his arm before sighing.

"I was worried you idiot, we all were." She spoke, luckily the scent of food being cooked was masking the wound that was now healed but he hasn't had the chance to take off his bandages.

"I thought you would have been glad I was gone, no one here to fuck up." It hurt him to say that, but he knew it was true; she didn't like him at all.

"Then I would have 2 mopey wolves, I would rather deal with your bullshit then depressed wolves." She stated, he couldn't tell how she was feeling without revealing his silver eyes.

"Fair."

"Hey Jack." Hamish called, he came in ready to tell him dinner was ready but his nose crinkled immediately.

"Why do I smell blood?


	3. Chapter 3

"Why do I smell blood?" Hamish asked, his eyes immediately zeroed in on Jack, noticing his closed eyes.

"I don't smell it." Jack said, sniffing the air, but he paled: he smelt it and it was still strong.

"Yea, and it's coming from-" Randall starts to sniff the air then stops at Jack, for a split second they flashed hazel.

"Jack open your eyes." Hamish stated, he shook his head, tears threatening to spill.

"Jack open your fucking eyes before I peel your eyelids off." Lilith barked, now tense.

"Please don't be angry." He whispered, mainly to his wolf to keep him calm. Slowly he opened his eyes, revealing the bright, silver orbs.

"Why is Midnight-" Before Randall could continue talking Hamish growled.

"Why do you have Silverback?" He snapped, no longer being kind. "Why did you lie?"

His heart shattered, he could feel the bonds between him and the knights breaking slowly.

"I-I-I" He stuttered, making sure he didn't cry but he didn't know how to word it. His wolf was no longer jumpy, afraid of the mistake he had made that could have cost them their bonds.

"Answer me!" Hamish growled, grabbing Jack by his arm where he had been cut and pulled him up, he didn't wince, but he was sure Hamish could feel the bandages.

"It was an accident!" He shouted back, Silverback was hurt and it was shown.

"What do you mean it was a fucking accident, you don't just switch out hides like that without-" Everyone knew where that sentence was going, but she didn't want to finish it.

"How did you get Silverback again?" Randall finally spoke, his voice betrayed him as you could hear how upset he was. The bonds that he had forged were slowly breaking.

"I didn't mean for it to happen." Jack muttered, the shame growing over him.

"How the fuck did you get Silverback? What the fuck did you do?!?" Lilith shouted, she doesn't trust easily and now she is starting to regret trusting Jack.

"I was dying!" He roared, his wolf roaring with him because of the pain he felt.

No one said anything.

Silverback wanted control again.

"Stop!" Jack tried to shout but it was more of a roar, his bones ached and groaned as he was turning.

"Jack stop this!" Hamish shouted, trying to use his alpha voice but it wasn't working.

"SIlver you have to calm down." He whispered, taking deep breaths as he slowly stopped shifting, his spine rested naturally once more. Any fur that started to sprout was gone, the only thing left was his silver eyes.

Once more no one spoke, this time, Randall hugged Jack.

"I need you to talk to me, ignore these guys, I'm your best friend Jack and I need you to tell me what happened. Something isn't right please talk to us, to me." He pleaded, he pulled back to look him in the eyes, he could feel the silver glow slowly fade away.

"It was a few days ago, maybe a day or 2 after the battle, I was with the order helping them with a spell when it went rouge. The spell almost killed me, but midnight took most of the damage for me, but he had ripped himself out of my back. I-I was dying again. You guys were all busy and couldn't answer your phones, I had Alyssa come back here to get Silverback, his trunk was apparently falling over trying to get out. The minute she opened it he flew out, and back here saving me. If Silverback didn't come or chose me again, I would have died." Jack explained still hugging Randall, but no one said anything.

"What were you doing with the Order, I though you said you were only doing spells and interviews." Randall asked, he was clearly the only one who could speak to Jack without blowing up on him. Hamish was fuming as was Lilith, both ready to either tear him a new one or tear the order to shreds.

"I lied again, Vera has been taking advantage of the fact that I was willing to give blood for spells. It strengthens them and it doesn't take too much energy to do spells with blood. She asked me to spar with the acolytes too, letting them get used to werewolves in case new ones appear." He explained, his wolf was now quietly waiting near the surface, not trying to wiggle himself out or sink away.

"How long have you been lying to us?" Hamish asked quietly, his tone gave it all away: he felt betrayed, used, and confused.

"It's only been a couple of days, Silverback started to act up around you guys so I couldn't see you much. And I doubt you want a liar in the knights either." Jack said with a frown, he hasn't started to cry and it's the last thing he wanted to do in front of these guys.

"Your right, I don't want a fucking liar in the knights." Lilith spoke quietly, Randall let Jack go, standing up to defend him.

"It wasn't okay for him to lie but-"

"Get the fuck out."

_No._

"I-" Before he could finish speaking, Jack felt corned as Lilith bared her claws and teeth, ready to kill him.

"I said get the fuck out, I don't want a liar in my sight!"

He jumped up quickly, he looked towards Hamish who only looked away from him. Randall was trying to get him to stay but he pulled his arm away, he looked back at Lilith who was growing.

"Fucking leave and never come back!"

It was the last thing he heard as he ran outside, letting Silverback take over to hide the sobs that wrecked his body. He ran through the woods, trying to clear his head, trying to erase the looks of disappointment from his friends faces.

He didn't get far, he stopped in a clearing, transformed back and sobbed. He lost his best friends, he was alone once again and this time he didn't know if they would take him back. Closing his eyes, he curled up, letting the fur take over once more, he had to get home-

"Home."

He couldn't call the abandoned house home again.


	4. Chapter 4

When he woke up in the morning, his body was heavy. He made it to his dorm without being caught, but he spent a majority of his night sobbing and trying to figure out how to talk to them again. But he couldn't afford to miss another class period, pulling himself together as best as he could, he got dressed, brushed his teeth and hair then grabbed his bag on the way out. 

  
He felt and looked like shit, he was aware of that, but sitting though a ethics class where he is reminded that he killed his teacher is even more shit he has to deal with.

  
He sat down at his regular desk, opening his computer and waited for the professor that was to fill Benson's spot. 

  
Instead he got more heartbreak, as his substitute professor was none other then Hamish Duke.

  
His eyes scanned the room, he greeted them with a smile, but when he saw Jack, his smile grew stiff but he continued to smile anyway.

  
"Good morning, I am obviously not your professor but they have no one else to teach the curriculum and philosophy is as close to ethics as they can get. But I find them to go hand in hand," he started to pace then turned to the class, "any thoughts?"

  
No one spoke nor raised their hand, he sighed then walked behind the desk.

  
"Anyone?" He called, Jack felt guilty for him and raised his hand. He could tell Hamish wasn't pleased but had no choice but to call on him anyways. "Yes you in the blue."

  
"Philosophy is a way of thinking about the world, the universe and society, about the basic questions of humanity that are no longer asked. Ethics is a set moral or principals that society sets up, yes they both have to do with asking the questions about how our society should feel about something but they won't always go hand in hand....Professor...?"

  
Hamish was almost too stunned to answer, he shook his head slightly then smiled.

  
"I forgot to introduce myself, how unethical. My name is Professor Duke." He stated with a smile, while Jack was suffering watching his former best friend teach, his wolf was pacing, wanting to be let out but couldn't.

  
Meanwhile, Hamish was no better.

  
As he taught his eyes somehow always landed back on Jack, his wolf yearned for Jack like he did Lilith and Randall but he didn't know how to feel about him after what happened last night. On one hand Randall is right about listening to him, on the other Lilith was right and said we shouldn't have to tell lies.

  
It's left their relationship in shambles.

"Now I pose a question, something to wake you up I suppose," he smiled, looking at the class full of redbull induced 'adults'. "Where are the ethics and philosophys behind mythical creatures and stories?"

So this is how this man teaches? 

"Anyone have anything to say about this, lets make it an open discussion."

No one said anything.

Once more, Jack felt bad for his alpha and teacher, so he raised his hand. Hamish coked an eyebrow, now interested in what Jack had to say next.

"Did you always talk this much when Mr.Benson was here?"

"He was a kiss ass, and I see he still is." A voice spoke behind him before Jack could answer, turning his head, he saw Gabrielle smirking at him before throwing her hair off her shoulder-

'Is she flirting with him?' Was the first thought Jack had and deemed it to be stupid, until the scene folded out in front of him.

"And you are?" His face didn't change, if anything Hamish was still interested in the situation but now his wolf was angry at this woman.

"Gabrielle, but I stand by my statement, he was the only one to answer willingly when Mr.Benson was here."

Hamish walked around before sitting in front of the desk, he smiled at her then looked towards Jack.

"Are you a kiss ass?"

"Is it even ethical to ask a philosophy like that?" Jack shot back, not even missing a beat. Hamish in turn snorted and turned his head, trying to hide the smile that grew on his face.

"How is my statement unethical or considered a philosophy?"

"First of all your a teacher, asking a student if they are a kiss ass- do I really need to explain how ethical It really is to ask a student if they are a kiss ass?" This earned a few laughs from his peers. "And asking if that was a philosophy, in this day and age I would say it is a basic question to ask in our society, for asking questions, being nice to our superiors and treating them respect is now deemed as being a 'kiss ass.'"

To say he was shocked was an understatement.

Hamish found another reason to love this man and he is regretting the previous night even more.

"Fair point- what is your name, I can't call you the smart boy in blue."

"Jack, and now it sounds like you are being a kiss ass to me, why's that?"

'Fuck.' 

"I'm not, but like you said; in this day and age being nice and treating people with respect is considered being a kiss ass." Hamish just yearned for a kiss from the brilliant man in front of him, instead he cleared his throat then addressed the rest of the class.

"Let's talk about the difference between philosophy and ethics."

  
The bell rung as he finished talking about philosophy vs ethics, he wanted to talk to Jack but it almost hurt him to look at the young man. He knew for a fact that he was up last night, hard to tell if he was crying or not because of how red his eyes were from lack of sleep.

  
It frankly broke his heart.

  
And he doesn't know how to fix this.

* * *

  
Jack was utterly broken.

  
He was now questioning his feelings for Alyssa but he couldn't say anything about it because his best friends hate him.

  
Hamish wouldn't look at him other than a student, he understood why but the hurt that lingered from last night was too much for him.

  
He can't even image how Lilith would look at him, might even try to kill him.

  
Overall he can't breathe, today was a shitty day for him and it won't stop.

  
He was currently sitting in his dorm room when someone knocked on the door, he held his breath because he could smell who it was. Randall.

  
"I know your in there, open the door please." His voice sounded broken, like he was about to start begging. He jumped up quickly to the door, but hesitated, Silverback was practically howling in joy that one came back to them.

  
Slowly, he opened the door to make sure no other's were there then let Randall inside. Once the door was closed he was engulfed in a large hug.

  
"Hamish still doesn't know what he wants to do, Lilith has been ignoring everyone and I just want you home. It's not right without you there, I can't image a world without you." He rambled, Jack stood there in shock as he listened.

  
"I thought you would be mad." He replied, holding onto the taller man, Randall pulled back, his arms never losing their grip, to look at the depressed wolf in front of him.

  
"I thought I made it obvious that I had no intentions on leaving you what so ever. Man, I really wanted to tell you last night too..." He said, the last part was whispered, but it left Jack intrigued.

  
"Tell me what?" He asked, Silverback was slowly inching his way into Jack but he didn't stop him from letting the small things take over; his canines grew longer, eyes silver and claws were out and flexed.

  
"I..." His voice trailed off, studying the small features that changed in him, watching him in awe with a smile on his face.

  
"What? I couldn't let Silver stay back, every time he's near you he freaks out and tries to pull me in full wolf and I wanted to ask why that happens but we all fought last night." Jack spoke, Randall only sighed and ran his hand through Jack's hair. His wolf was purring once more, enjoying the affection Jack was receiving.

  
"What did you want to tell me?" Jack whispered, noticing Randall flicker his eyes between Jack's and his lips.

  
"That I find you unbelievably attractive." He muttered kissing him gently. Fireworks were lighting off, this small kiss lead to a whirlwind of emotions, not just from him but from the happy wolf who was practically wagging his tail like a excited puppy. 

  
Before he could go back in for a second kiss, Jack stopped him.

  
"To be clear you like me romantically or just as an easy fuck?" He asked, Randall chuckled, pressing gentle kisses to his neck.

  
"Romantically, for a long time to boot." He replied, Jack nodded before kissing him passionately this time, their lips moved in sync as they drew this closer to the bed. Randall fell back first, letting Jack fall in his lap, he felt Randall nip at his lip gently, almost too gently for Jack's liking. He opened his mouth the feeling of his tongue trying to choke him was now a new favorite of his, then the taste of blood arose in his mouth. Jack tried to pull away to ask what happened but he didn't let it happen instead Jack tried to pull on Randall's shirt only for him to laugh and break the kiss. You could see the blood spilling over his lips and Jack assumed it was his fault.

  
"Not yet." He replied pressing a few stray kisses to his face.

  
"Why?"

  
"Silver will want to mark me, and if they find out he marked me before they could...It would end in hate sex." Randall said, Jack immediately tried to jump up, but he still had a grip on him.

  
"But your bleeding." Jack stated in relation, trying to ask what happened to him, Randall laughed and wiped the last bit of blood off his lips before licking his finger clean.

  
"Not the first time I made out with a werewolf, and Lilith is very- I think that's something for you to find out." He spoke, Jack only laughed then kissed his forehead, they sat there like that for a few moments until he almost jumped.

"They-you...Your cheating on who now?"

A loud bark of a laugh came from Randall.

"No, we are all dating. I thought it was obvious, natural our wolves would want to find and mate with their mate. But in this case we all fell for the other and our other halves want to-"

"Let me guess: fuck the shit out of the other?"

"Right you are, they are like normal wolves in that sense, but they feel the need to bite our necks. I guess it's like a 'this is mine now, don't touch him or you die' kinda thing." Randall said, his head nuzzling Jack's neck. "And I know I surly will die if they find out I marked you without talking to them first, especially after this whole thing."

"So my wolf going crazy-"

"Was just his way of trying to tell you to open your fucking eyes and break up with Alyssa." He joked, which only made him feel sadder.

"I still don't know how I feel about Alyssa anymore compared to you guys."

"Wait plural, you like...Wait you like us all" Randall asked, Jack could feel his teeth sinking back in as well as his claws and his eyes changed color.

"Yea, is it bad to say so? Especially after everything that happened..." His voice trailed off, Randall only giggled and planted a few kisses on his throat.

"There's a reason why those jerks were so upset last night; it's because they have been trying to talk to you about this stuff ever since you almost came close to death. Hamish even made your favorite foods too, they were all ready then..." His voice trailed off, Jack immediately felt guilty about everything and wanted to curl up and die.

"How do I fix it?" He asked, it's only been a day since the argument happened but its a day too many for him.

"Apologize and tell the full story and no more lies, I forgave you because you were in a tough spot. You lost your father, your wolf, you almost died, your grandfather, Alyssa almost died-"

"Okay I get it."

"The point is, I knew you were going through shit which is why I forgave you, but I do not appreciate the lies. I want us to all be in a relationship but," he stopped to intertwine their fingers, "we have to be honest with each other, no lies or it could break what we have." 

Randall smiled gently, pecking Jack once more before falling back on the bed with him in his lap still. He rolled over so Jack would lay on the bed.

"You don't have anymore classes right?

"No."

"Good, neither do I. We are going to take a nap together, we both need it."

And that's how they spent their afternoon, Jack curled up into Randall with a smile, Randall's hand in his hair the other draped over his side.

To them, this was perfection.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack woke up at roughly 8 am, a few minutes before his alarm, to a scent he was all to familiar with.

Randall.

He was still currently curled up behind Jack, his arm draped over and somehow the other was right under his waist, making sure he had a safe grip on him.

He turned and faced him, and Jack found that little moments are something he could get used to especially when they were a sweet as this.

"Are you just going to stare at me all morning?" Randall asked, his voice scratchy and deep, Jack was flustered to say the least. He placed his hand on his cheek, in turn Randall closed his eyes, leaning into his touch.

"I could get use to this."

"Good because after last night I didn't plan on leaving you alone."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why, I practically asked you to be my mate last night." Randall stated, sitting up startled. "Unless you didn't...damnit."

"You asked me to be you-"

"My mate, I forgot you aren't used to all these, uh, terms. Mates are for life and-"

"Wait hold on." Jack jumped up from the bed, now pacing his room. "I'm dating Alyssa still, I can't be mated to someone."

"Then why didn't you stop me last night?" Randall snapped, Jack was surprised he could get this angry and for a split second he watched his eyes flash a dull gray.

“Because I am stuck!” He yelled, his wolf ready to challenge him, he closed his mouth and noted how confused and hurt Randall looked.

“Am I some side hoe?’ He asked, it sounded like a joke but he knew it carried a heavier meaning.

“NO!” Jack shouted, worried at his choice of words. “No, you are not my side hoe, there is too much going on right now and I can’t seem to get my head on straight.”

Randall patted the bed, motioning for him to sit and talk, Jack glanced at his phone to check the time then sat on the bed. Instictivly he scruntched up his nose, Hamish and Lilith were here but they aren’t making their presence really known.

“What’s wrong?” Randall asked, Jack looked towards him, he could tell he was hiding something but he figured it was the best they heard.

“Nothing, almost sneezed, anyway…”

“I lost everything but supposedly gained more in this past week. Alyssa thinks I should be grateful to even be alive, but is it really worth living if I feel hollow?” He picked up Randall’s hand, running his fingers over the scars and ridges, avoiding his saddened gaze. “I lost the only family I had left that I could call family, I almost died twice this past week and everything seems too much and the order and their constant needs just to keep everything stable In my life. Then Alyssa told me she loved me, I should have been happy but it felt too much, like the feelings that I thought I possessed for her were now permanently direct elsewhere.” His eyes flickered up at Randall who seemed shocked and saddened.

“Tell me what the order has done.” His voice was strict, it was a question hidden in a command.

“I had to make a deal with Vera: I work for the order, providing blood when they need and set spells up when needed and everyone keeps their memories, no one dies, no one forgets. But if I chose to stay with you guys permanently, she would have had to erase our memories of the entire battle, you guys may remember your times as werewolves but I wouldn’t. But I wouldn’t remember the times I spent with any of you guys, not the good, not the bad. So I chose to stay because it meant protecting the memories I treasured most.” The last part of the sentence was supposed to be unheard but Randall heard, he was practically beaming.

“So you are stuck in the order?” He asked his smiling slipping.

“For now at least, I won’t always be attending college here and that’s hopefully when they no longer want me.” He stated, feeling a bit braver to move closer to Randall for comfort, which he gladly gave. He threw his arms around Jack quickly and pulled him down onto the bed, they laid there facing the other with smiles on their faces.

“So what will you do about the girlfriend?” Randall asked, a bit hopeful for a positive answer.

“I want to stay friends with her, you guys are what I want and I was too blind to see until it was too late.”

“It’s never too late, give them time.”

“Okay, but I need to go to Ethics-“

“Isn’t Hamish a sub for that class?”

“Yea why?”

“I saw his plans, it would be better if you stayed here.”

“…Does he only talk about philosophy?”

“Yup, no homework though.”

“Fine.”

Randalll kissed his lips quickly, a smile grew on his face when he pulled away. He heard them leaving.

He hoped it was the right idea letting them listen…

* * *

(Kinda Hamish pov now, not really but it’s important!)

Hamish was sitting in the living room, his thoughts preoccupied with his mates and Jack. He perked up when Lilith came barging in.

“Your back.”

“I couldn’t stay here, not after he was here and lied to us.” She stated, looking around the room, “what the hell happened here?”

“Everything and nothing at once.” He replied, his eyes flickering over to the couch where everything took place.

“Why do you feel bad that he isn’t here, he lied to us about big things, It’s different if it’s something small that can hurt fucking no one, but he lied about his hide, about the order and who knows what else.” She barked, her anger raising once more.

“But what if we were wrong to freak out?” He asked quietly, looking back at the fuming woman in front of him.

“What do you mean?” She seethed, ready to run again.

“He lost so much this past week and didn’t feel comfortable telling us, doesn’t that mean we messed up?” Hamish asked, she visibly loosened up, realization hitting her.

“But how do we know for sure what really happened?” Lilith asked, her voice calm now, guilt seeping into her words and for the first time in 2 days, she felt the gravity of what she had said.

“I don’t like asking other people, but if I ask him myself or you he might not be honest-“

“Cause he’s a fucking liar!”

“Because he is afraid we will reject him again with the truth!”

Hamish doesn’t usually raise his voice, but Lilith’s jump the gun method when it came to Jack was a sure way to piss him off.

“So what do you suggest.” She had visibly backed off when he yelled at her, he almost felt guilty until he realized it was her fault for talking terribly about his mate-

“My mate?” He whispered, his brain almost short circuited when he said that and Lilith looked utterly confused.

“Which one?”

“Jack.”

“What?!?”

Now Lilith was angry.

“Why the fuck is he one of your mates, I thought he wasn’t coming back here? I leave for 2 fucking days and you already have a new mate without talking to me or Randall at all! I-“

“I didn’t get to ask him, yes I find him attractive, yes it’s something I would love to do in the future but right now all I care about is getting him back and making sure he is comfortable here.” Hamish stated, his voice an eerily calm.

"So what do we do now?"

"I am making a phone call, Randall spent the night with him." He pulled his phone out, calling the younger man and hoping he would pick up at 7 am.

"Hello?" He whispered, clear that he had been woken up.

"Put him on speaker." Lilith snapped, even though she was feeling guilty, she wouldn't let it be shown.

"Your on speaker, is Jack awake?" Hamish asked, knowing he might not be up yet.

"No, he has an alarm set for 8 though, why?"

"We can't talk to him, I know that if we try he will try to run away, it's how we ended up in this issue. But maybe if you-"

"No."

"What?" This time it was Lilith.

"I am not helping you guys fix this problem you caused, and Lilith you can't get pissed off when you were the one who caused the most damage." Randall growled, iti was hushed but you could sense the bite back.

"If you ask him what happened this past week he will answer, he won't for us, not right now anyway." Hamish spoke gently, it was clear he regretted everything that had happened.

"Do you want him as your mate?"

The question was sudden which only shocked them.

"What?" Lilith asked, she wasn't sure if she heard him right.

"Do you want him as your mate, if you don't there is no other reason for me to help." Randall whispered. "...go back to sleep, I'm just on the phone with someone right now I didn't want to wake you."

"Is he awake?"

"Not anymore."

"Why are you asking if I want him as my mate, It's Lilith that I'm unsure about."

"So you want him as your mate?"

"Of course, I wanted to talk to him since the fight but he doesn't answer to me directly anymore. The only time we talk is in class, he's the only one to answer questions."

"Lilith?" Randall asked, you could hear the hope in his voice.

"If I didn't want him why the fuck would I be here, I don't want to-" she stopped and looked at Hamish sadly "-I don't want to scare him away again."

"I will talk to him, but you do not come into the room, you can stand out in the hall but that's it."

"When?"

"Well he has your class at 8 so you better run over."

* * *

By the time the pair got there, they were slightly out of breath, having walked- then ran- to the dorm. They could hear the commotion of someone now awake:

"Wait hold on." Jack said, they could hear him practically fall out of the bed."I'm dating Alyssa still, I can't be mated to someone."

Ouch.

It hurt Hamish and Lilith to hear but it must hurt even more for Randall.

"Then why didn't you stop me last night?" Randall was almost shouting and it usually didn't mean a good thing, especially when it came to stuff like this.

“Because I am stuck!” Jack had shouted back, his words breaking as he spoke.

"What's going on Morton." Lilith whispered, it only made Hamish smile as they continued to listen:

“Am I some side hoe?"

“NO!” Jack shouted,“no, you are not my side hoe, there is too much going on right now and I can’t seem to get my head on straight.”

Both Hamish and Lilith were worried for his explanation, Lilith mainly because she felt like she caused all of his hurt,

“I lost everything but supposedly gained more in this past week. Alyssa thinks I should be grateful to even be alive, but is it really worth living if I feel hollow? I lost the only family I had left that I could call family, I almost died twice this past week and everything seems too much and the order and their constant needs just to keep everything stable In my life. Then Alyssa told me she loved me, I should have been happy but it felt too much, like the feelings that I thought I possessed for her were now permanently direct elsewhere.” His voice didn't sound like the snarky -cheer they were used to, now it was empty.

"What did I fucking do?" Lilith whispered, Hamish glanced to the side, listening for anyone to wake up or walk down the hall. When he was satisfied no one would come, he grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers.

"...the order has done?" Randall's voice was quieter but they could still hear what was happening.

“I had to make a deal with Vera: I work for the order, providing blood when they need and set spells up when needed and everyone keeps their memories, no one dies, no one forgets. But if I chose to stay with you guys permanently, she would have had to erase our memories of the entire battle, you guys may remember your times as werewolves but I wouldn’t. But I wouldn’t remember the times I spent with any of you guys, not the good, not the bad. So I chose to stay because it meant protecting the memories I treasured most.” The last sentence was almost too quiet for them to hear, if they were human it would have been impossible.

"I'm going to kill her, I should have done it when I had the chance." Lilith growled, for as much of a loner Timber was, she was still protective of her pack.

"We can't if he made a deal it was most likely binding, who knows what could happen if she dies." Hamish whispered, placing a kiss on her forehead. "We will figure this out, we can help him but he needs time. I don't think he's coming to my class today, so maybe you try to talk to him."

"But he hates me."

"If he hated you, he would have killed you, your taunts would have no effect on him because he wouldn't ever do it back. He is upset, hurt, but not angry." Hamish replied, listening once more to the conversation.

“I want to stay friends with her, you guys are what I want and I was too blind to see until it was too late.”

“It’s never too late, give them time.”

"See, he needs time, that's all. Now I have to go to class and you need to figure out what you are going to do tho apologize to him." With that, Hamish pressed another kiss to her forehead before walking down the hall to his morning class.


	6. Chapter 6

(Back to Jack's pov?)  
It was almost 11, neither had gotten out of bed to get breakfast nor lunch, they just laid there watching movies, talking or playing on their phones. 

  
"Let's get food?" Jack asked, looking over his shoulder to look at Randall, he was currently laying on his chest playing a game.

  
"Yea I could eat."

  
"I need to change though," Jack replied, Randall had stashed away a few shirts in the times he had no other place to go after a midnight patrol, but jack had yet to change.

  
"That's fine, I could enjoy a show." 

  
"Well it's not really a show when I just need to change."

  
With that, Jack pulled himself off the bed, and threw his shirt off. The enchanted blade left scars behind, never really healing up, so his back and arms were littered with varying scar lengths. He looked in the mirror and noticed he still had the bloody bandages on.

  
"Gross." He muttered, peeling them off, reveal a slightly red and puffy scar. "Great they make a new blade and it still scars."

  
Randall who truly wasn't pay attention to Jack changing, had looked over and instinctively growled.

  
"They do this to you?" He snapped, Jack looked over and there were even more scars littering his chest.

  
"They don't get blood from the same spot, trying to keep me healthy at least, but it's fine, I'm used to it." He tried to pull his shirt on so they could leave but Randall stopped him, his hands running over the scars that littered his body, now only a little over a dozen.

  
"It's not something you should be used to, it's beyond messed up." He hugged the shorter man, his arms falling around his waist. "You need to talk to them, have them slow or space the spells."

  
"I can't ask right now, the deal was just made and I can't let her change her mind. Maybe in the future I can ask for less but it's too early." Jack spoke, wrapping his arms around Randalll's chest, in turn Randalll had placed his head in the crook of Jack's neck. He placed small kisses in his neck, slowly moving towards the back, to the top of his spine.

  
"I just want to-"

  
"To bite me?"

  
"When did you learn?" Randall asked, pulling back to look at Jack.

  
"You fell asleep earlier than me, I did some googling. I should have taken what you said this morning to heart more-"

  
"Ya think?"

  
"It really didn't occur to me, I'm trying to say I'm sorry and I am talking to Alyssa today...Can you come with me? Or at least hang around?"

  
"Definitely, now breakfast or lunch?"

  
"Lunch?"

  
"You know the way to my heart."

  
"Good, now can I get changed?"

  
"I'm really loving the view though." Randall pecked his lips gently, but Jack wanted a bit more. He moved his hand from his grip around his chest to the back of his head, lacing his fingers through his hair. He lazily pushed and pulled his hair, earning a groan from Randal, but the ever growing want and need to bite him grew immensely. Breaking the kiss, he noted the gray eye staring back at him.

  
“Unless you want me to wolf out, I advice you not to pull my hair.” He stated with a smile and a laugh, gently knocking his forehead against Jack’s looking him In the eyes. “I found out- on complete

accident- that if you wolf out when you are just about to have sex it’s almost crazy.”

“Tell the story please.” Jack said, dragging out ‘please’ with an eye roll and a laugh.

  
“Well then: me and Hamish were, ya know, practically fucking, and Tundra loves control and when he did the same thing you did, he practically wolfed out seeing me being…Submissive. Which in turn almost made me wolf out which would have caused- well it could have cause extremely rough sex which would have lead to me being bitten and those bites don’t fade away…They just scar.”

  
“Jesus Christ, what is with you and almost wolfing out?”

  
“Can’t help it, yea I guess I’m submissive by nature but so is Greybeard, for as ‘fearless’ as he is too.” Randall said, a smile was permanently on his face now. “But because of the psychology of wolf packs, the submissive ones are usually omegas and they get pampered.”

  
“No, in werewolf packs they do because they can reproduce, in wolf packs they are attacked and used as a practical punching bag.:”

  
“That’s still good for me I guess, but where did you learn about wolves and werewolves?”

  
“My grandpa, he was a hunter and in turn taught me about wolf packs in case we came across them while hunting. I googled the hell out of werewolves last night and I might read more from the contraband shelves.” Jack stated, peeling himself away from Randall, pulling a shirt on then slipped his shoes on.

  
“Don’t be depressed, I need food and so do you., maybe we could call this a date?” Jack asked, looking a bit sheepish, Randall only smiled in return, intertwining their fingers.

  
“Deal, but you pay then.”

  
“Fine, but don’t go eating 3 racks of ribs, that will seriously hurt my wallet.”

They left the dorm, unknown to the person following them.

* * *

They both knew she was following and it pissed Jack off.

  
“Lilith I swear to god stop follow us,” he snapped, not meaning to, “sorry that sounded mean but it wasn’t supposed to be.”

  
He turned around, still holding Randall’s hand, they had previously been walking around but it only took a few minutes away from his dorm to finally say something about their stalker.

  
Once turned around, he noted how she stood; she didn’t look confident, her gaze settled on Randall instead of Jack.

  
“I wanted to-“ She cut her self off, cursing under her breath.”-fucking hell I wanted to apologize!” She ended up spitting out the ending like it was garbage in her mouth, not the ideal way of apologizing.

  
“Then look at him.” Randall said, his smile comforting, she walked closer, now only a few feet away.

“I wanted to apologize.”

  
“For?” 

“You actually expect me to say it?”

  
“I- Yes I do, you owe me that at least.”

  
“I don’t-“ Randall shot her a look that meant ‘yes you fucking do’

  
“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have kicked you out of the house, you have every right to hate me and-“

  
“I know I do.”

  
“Let me talk asshole.” Her eyes flickered towards Randall who was smiling at the slight banter. “I shouldn’t have kicked your lying ass out, it was wrong for me to expect that you would trust us after knowing us for a few weeks.”

  
“Thank you, but I don’t accept it.” Jack said with a smile, Randall stared at him in disbelief.

  
“You don’t?” 

  
“What the fuck? I poured my heart out to you and you shut me out?!?” Lilith growled, ready to tear his throat out, she moved closer ready to attack him but instead it lead to a short kiss.

  
“I don’t accept it because I was also to blame, it’s not that I didn’t trust you guys – I actually trust you guys with my life – but I was afraid you would hate me for what I have done to keep everything stable to make sure you guys were happy without asking if you were.” He explained, his free hand resting on her cheek, she in turn leaned into it, not making eye contact after she did.

  
“So are we okay?” Lilith asked quietly, it was unnerving to hear such a loud woman be so quiet to both males.

  
“Maybe, if I could kiss you again?” He replied with a cheeky smile, she only shook her head, grabbed fistfuls of his shirt and slammed her lips onto his, it was nothing but passionate.

  
“Hey guys, as hot as t his is, people are staring and I don’t want either of you to wolf out.” Randal whispered, flashing a smile to the people watching. They broke away, Lilith returning to her snarky self and Jack once again bashful.

  
“So where are you fuckers going?” She asked, wiping away any remnants of the kiss that was still on her lips.

  
‘Well we were going to get food, it’s a date,” Jack cringed a bit as he spoke, “would you like-“

  
“I’m coming along.”

“I didn’t even finish asking you.”

  
“Well I want you to be my mate, and I’m going.”

  
“That’s your reasoning?” Jack asked, looking towards Randall with a smile then back to her.

  
“Yea, not good enough?”

  
“No, it’s perfect, now can we get lunch I am starving.” Jack had said the last bit too loud, people turned their way but didn’t care enough.

  
“Thank god now I can finally bite you.” Randall had said in a mutter, but it was loud enough for the 2 wolves next to him to hear.

  
“Not yet dumbass, Hamish still hasn’t talked to him or else he would be here right now.”

  
“And I would have dragged you guys back to the house and you fuck the shit out of me- and bite me if that wasn’t implied.”

  
No one said anything but the other 2 kept their eyes closed for a moment, Lilith had closed her mouth but Jack could hear the normal popping and grinding of teeth when they start to shift.

  
“Wait do we need to go somewhere private?” He asked, feigning innocence.

  
“If I go somewhere with you alone I will not stop, Hamish can go fuck himself.” Lilith muttered, she looked up at him with a half lidded gaze, her eyes flashing a bright hazel.

  
“I really do a number to you both don’t I?” He whispered, Randall was able to open his eyes again but his mouth was still closed. 

  
“Go to hell?”

  
“Where I would be alone with you?”

  
“Jack…” This time it came from Randall, it sounded more like a whine, a please. “Lilith hasn’t tasted you like I have yet and it’s driving me insane, please stop.”

  
Randall glanced over at him his eyes are glowing once more, they walked into the bar. Jack made a bee-line to the more secluded booth seats in the corner. Once they sat down, Lilith turned her head and looked at Jack, her eye still hazel but her teeth were no longer sharp.

  
“Why do you do this shit Jack?” She asked, closing her eyes and breathing deeply.

  
“My sorta revenge scheme, but at least you knew what was happening to you, I didn’t.” He said, the waitress placed waters at their table.

  
“What do you mean?” Randall asked, he could hear the worry in his voice without having to look up from his hands.

  
“That night I came to the house I also was being effected by you guys, it was one of the reasons why I avoided you. Anytime I inhaled your scent, entered our territory or shifted with you guys, my body reacted like you guys are. I had learned from Randall what it was after we made out in my dorm room.” Jack had added the last part with a cheeky grin, knowing it would only frustrate Timber…And Lilith.

  
“Fucking hell jack, I swear stop doing this to me.”

  
“What’s he doing?” 


	7. Chapter 7

“What’s he doing?” Hamish asked, he was standing by the table, looking at the 2 frustrated wolves and a cheeky one staring at Lilith as she hid her face in the crook of her elbow.

  
“Oh.” Jack’s mood turned sour immediately, he didn’t know how Hamish would react to him but he didn’t want things to end badly even if they didn’t want to be mates.

  
“Hey.” He started sitting Next to Randall, across from Jack,"you were really good in class the other day."

"He was good in class, that sounds kinky." Randal had joked, trying his best to lighten the mood, but it only made Lilith a bit angrier...besides horny.

"It does-" Randall laughs loudly, it almost sounded like a howl of a laugh "-but he is one of the smartest students in that class, fired everything I said back at me.”

"Maybe it was to spite you, flattery won't get you anywhere right now." Jack stated, staring the older man down.

"I wanted to apologize.” Hamish stated, without missing a beat Jack stares back at the table then speaks:

“For what, listening outside my dorm or ignoring my presence?” He didn’t know why he spoke that way but there was just so much he wanted to yell at him for. “What about being so okay with violence that you let someone belittle me and you don’t bat an eye, maybe for wanting to kill me when we first met but only one person stood up for me, stuck his neck out for me.” He watched as Hamish slowly looked more defeated. He opened his mouth to speak but he looked more like a gaping fish then an alpha wolf.

  
“Jack where is this coming from, you forgave Lilith so easily and she is the one who does this stuff to you.” Randall said, placing his hand ontop of Jack’s then intertwined their fingers with a smile. Jack squeezed his hand in return.  
“I said this because Its apart of Lilith’s personality to be

snarky, sarcastic, whatever. But you are the kind of guy that stands up to the bully, I have seen you in the halls when some poor freshman is getting pushed around by the seniors. Yet you let it happen right in front of you, I have dealt with that in the past far too much to let someone I care deeply about do it to me.” He finished, by the end Hamish had his head low.  
“I didn’t know I- do I really stand by and let you get hurt?” He whispered, not bothering to look up.

  
“I wouldn’t say it if I didn’t mean it, that being said I forgive you.” He replied, Hamish stiffened at those words, Randal had stared at him in confusion and Lilith in shock; she was not expecting the usually pasive man to fight back to an alpha.

  
“Why?”

  
“Because I care for you as my leader and my-“ his mouth went dry “-my mate.”

  
Hamish’s head slowly lifted his eyes were watering but no signs of tears had been shown.

  
“Your mate?” He repeated, his eyes wide.

  
“Yea I- fuck.” He stopped talking; it was easier to tease someone that he didn’t view as his…as his alpha.

  
“Say it Jack.” Lilith had said, she grabbed his hand as well, he was now embarrassed and sad but also happy that he had them around him.

  
“Before I say it please tell me you forgive me for the lies, I trust you it was just so much to say and I couldn’t explain it right.” Jack said, stalling for time, but he needed him to say it.

  
“If you forgive me for standing by and letting you get hurt again?” Hamish asked in return, the slight redness in his eyes gone.

  
“I do, I wanted you to be aware of what you have been doing, and how it wasn’t exactly healthy.”

  
“Since when did you major in psychology Jack?” Randall asked with a smile, Jack only shook his head pressing a kiss to his hand.  
“Jack you are being a pussy, don’t forget what you left off.” Lilith spoke, Hamish wanted to ask him but she beat him to it.

  
He looked at Randall who smiled and nodded his head then to Lilith who had an unusual softness to her gaze.

  
“I-“ he swallowed, his mouth dry “-I want you to mark me.”

  
His gaze went from surprised to slightly predatory.

  
“You do realize the gravity of your words right?” He asked, leaning forward.

  
“Then fucking bite me alpha.” Jack shut his lips quickly, not meaning to call him alpha.

  
But he found it satisfying as he watched them all stiffen, Hamish had a predatory gleam, his eyes were an icy blue.

  
“You acknowledge me as your alpha?” He asked slowly, Jack noted how they were looking at him, their eyes showing the unnatural colors of their wolves.

  
“Yes,Silverback is a natural leader but you are my alpha.” He spoke more confidently, it only lead to a slight growl and his hands being gripped.

  
“We need to fucking leave now.” Lilith growled, looking down, trying to hide her teeth.

  
“It’s up to Jack, do you want this? Once you leave with us, you will be marked.” Hamish spoke calmly, as if his instincts were about to bubble over and he would take him right there.

  
“You do know we are going to fuck each other senseless right?” Randal asked, he was looking down too, he noted his claws digging into his hand.

  
“I wouldn’t be coming if I wasn’t.” Jack replied, immediately Lilith pulled him out of the booth, Hamish and Randall following as they walked quickly out of the bar. It was only 2 in the afternoon but he knew they would be busy until dinner.

  
The minute they got into the house, Jack ran up the stairs, Randall on his tail.

  
“Jack you are in trouble.” Randal sang with a cheeky grin, he opened the door to the bedroom they stay in usually but he was pushed by Randall onto the bed. Randal stared at him, Jack took this opportunity to kick his shoes off.

  
“What are you waiting for?” He whispered, it gave Randal all the permission he needed to do what he wants. He kicked his shoes off then climbed on top of Jack, smiling, he kissed him slowly. Jack wove his fingers into his hair, pulling again and like before he groaned, he felt his eyes turn silver and broke the kiss to watch as Randall opened his eyes and he saw the dull grey once again.  
“Randall, don’t you dare.” Hamish stated, he and Lilith were making out in the hallway before they came up here.

  
“He can’t bite me first? I thought since you had Lilith he could have me.” Jack said, knowing full well the alpha had him first.

  
“Don’t you start your games. Lilith told me you like toying with them.”

  
Jack looked towards Lilith whose eyes were a bright hazel, he placed a hand on his heart and scoffed.

  
“Traitor.”

  
“Take it out on me when I get you Jack.” She said, he laughed and sat up, pulling his shirt off.

  
“Hamish if you don’t bite me I will let one of them do it first.” Jack called, he could feel his teeth slowly growing sharper, not all but a few. He noticed only Hamish’s canines had grown longer, the others were just sharp.

  
“If you want me to bite you, be good.” With that, he crawled onto Jack his shirt already had been opened slightly from Lilith’s doing however there weren’t any bite marks.

  
“Shirt. Off. Now.” Jack demanded tugging at Hamish’s shirt, he chuckled, kissed him quickly and pulled it off.

  
Jack stared at the man in front of him, taking in the ridges of his face, his hand reached up to his face, dragging his claws over his smooth skin. Hamish leaned into his touch, his icy blue eyes staring down at him.

“I’m fucking biting Randall first.” Lilith called, Hamish hummed in agreement, a loud moan from Randall had turned the tables in the room.

  
Hamish lowered himself onto Jack, kissing him gently at first until he leaned in further, letting him know he could push it harder- and he did. His teeth nipped his bottom lip, drawing blood from the younger man only for it to quickly stop bleeding. 

  
“Fuck…” Jack muttered, he drew himself away, letting Hamish do what he wanted to him.

  
“You’re so needy; I almost forgot what you wanted.” Hamish whispered, trailing kisses from his lips down his neck, in some places he left small hickies.

  
“Alpha…”Jack whined, which only elicited a greater reaction from Hamish.

  
“What do you want from your Alpha?” He asked, his hand in jack’s hair, the other on his chest, running over the scars and defined muscle.

  
“Fucking bite me.” Jack snapped, Silverback didn’t like rolling over and submission… it was shown.

  
“What was that?” He pulled Jack’s hair, baring his neck.

  
“Please mark me alpha.” He whimpered, closing his eyes and enjoying the slight pain from his hair being pulled.

  
“That’s better.” 

  
With that Hamish kissed his neck once more before pulling his hair and sinking his teeth into his neck towards the back. Jack moaned loudly, a string of curse words followed from the stinging pleasure. He drove his teeth in a bit farther, causing Jack to howl in pleasure, his wolf feeling sated but he wanted bites from the others. He slowly let go of Jack’s neck, admiring the mark he left.

  
“I swear if you don’t bite me as hard or harder you will be punished Jack.” Hamish growled, Silverback knew to back off now as well as Jack. They kissed again, Jack lead this time, running his hand down Hamish’s throat, his fingers trailing down the other was holding his head. Like Hamish he kissed a few places, but he had a teaching role so he couldn’t leave hickies but he could bite and it would be called an animal wound.

  
He growled then sank his teeth into his neck, biting as hard as he his jaws could, Hamish howled in pleasure in response, gripping Jack’s head, the other was trailing down to his ass. He let go of his neck then licked the blood that was oozing out of him. Looking at the park, he was proud to see the bloody mark, then Jack looked up at Hamish who was panting and smiling.

  
“Good, maybe you won’t be punished, but we have 2 others who need their bites from us.” Hamish whispered, they looked over at the pair who had their bites on their neck passionately making out, Lilith dragging her hips over Randall’s crotch several times.

  
“Do you guy want to fuck each other on the floor, or we can bite you and fuck each other senseless after?” Jack asked, Randall broke the kiss, looked at them then Lilith then they both got up and made their way to the bed. Jack noted that they both still had their pants on but they were both missing shirts and Lilith her bra.

  
“Randall if you ripped my bra you owe me $30.” Lilith snapped, but she was pleased to see the bite on his neck.

  
“You’re stuck with me for life, I might owe you quite a few bras Lil.” He replied, climbing onto Jack’s lap.

  
“Now bite me Jack, I had my fun with kisses but I want you to-fuck!” Jack had cut him off by biting his neck opposite to where Lilith had bit him. He had his hands on Randall’s hips, knowing fully well the man liked it rough.

  
He poped his teeth off his neck, then kissed him gently. Breaking the kiss he looked down at the 2 bite marks, realizing how hot it was to see them adorning his neck.

  
“Fuck-“ he drawled out “-your so hot, I just want you to fuck me.”

  
“If we did that, Hamish would kill us both, now Randall.” Jack nipped his lip, immediately causing him to groan. “Bite me.”

  
Randall didn’t hesitate, he didn’t take his time like Hamish did, instead he bit him and hard. 

  
Instinctively Jack threw his hands up to Randall’s head, pulling his hair as the other held his hand in place. His erotic high slowly slipped and he knew Randall’s was too when he let go of his neck, the blood in his mouth only turned Jack on even more.

  
“Why are you so hot?”

  
“Why have we not switched yet?” Lilith growled, Jack looked over and noticed the 2 bite marks on both her and Hamish’s neck.

  
“Randall up for a switch?” Jack asked, pressing a kiss to Randall’s lips he intended for it to be quick, but Randall had a means to make Lilith jealous.

  
“Nope.” He muttered, deepening the kiss and Jack happily obliged. His hand went to the back of Randall’s head once more, pulling and tugging his hair, the other traced over his mark , nails dragging. A throaty groan slipped his lips as they made out, both aware of the audience that had stopped kissing to watch.

  
A breath moan came from Jack as Randall rolled his hips over his very painfully hard dick, Jack placed his hands on his hips, pressing down and letting his claws dig into his skin.

  
“Randall was right, this is fucking hot.” Lilith stated, Hamish only hummed in agreement as they watched. Randall broke the kiss then glanced over at their audience.

  
“Isn’t he just sexy?” He asked, pressing a kiss to Jack’s throat.

  
“Exactly why I want him to bite me Randy, now off,” Lilith stated, he groaned and placed a small peck on Jack’s lips before slipping off his lap. Her eyes flickered to his crotch and smiled, it was one of everything but innocence. “And he’s huge, I’m going to enjoy this Jack.”

  
He chuckled in response, kissing her gently as a way of teasing her; she only grinded her hips on his crotch instead, letting out a needy moan.

  
“You’re my bitch now,” a growl came from Hamish, it was his way of saying ‘back off’. “Well our bitch, now be good.”

  
She grabbed his hair and pulled his head straight back, bearing his throat. Lilith licked a strip up his chest to his chin, smiling as she dragged her hips painfully slow over his erection. He tried to put his hands on her hips to apply more pressure however, she only growled.

  
“Your hands stay on my head or on my tits, never touch my hips.” 

  
“Why?” He breathed out, being slowly pushed down.

  
“Because I don’t want you to feel satisfied yet, I want you to be a good bitch and behave.” With that she sat up, grabbing his hands and placed them on her breasts, massaging them slowly. “See; was it so bad to touch a willing woman?”

  
She let her hands fall next to his chest, as she leaned down to bite his throat, his hands still rubbing her breasts as roughly as she wanted.

  
“Now don’t silence your pretty sounds-“with that she turned her head and bit the middle of his throat.

  
“Fuck!” He yelled, his hands flying to her back, dragging his claws down. He panted and moaned at the unbelievable amount of pressure, it was as if it wasn’t going to ever stop. His eyes cracked open, another wave of pressure hit him, her mouth still not letting up. Jack saw Randall on his back, now without his jeans, as Hamish bit into his throat, a loud moan rippled through him.

  
Finally, Lilith let his neck go, smiling at the 3 bite marks that had littered his neck.

  
“I can’t wait for the order to ask what you did over the weekend.”

  
“I can say I got thoroughly fucked, well I can’t if I don’t bite you.” He whispered the last part, suddenly flipping himself over Lilith, pinning her to the bed.

  
“Then what are you going to do about it?” With that, he kissed her hard, his knee grinding into her womanhood. The kiss was short but passionate as he lead a few kisses down to her breasts before pressing his mouth to her nipple, biting gently, dragging his sharp teeth over it.

  
“Jack-“ she drawled, his hand moved from her right wrist to her other nipple, pinching and rolling it, this action only made her louder. “You ass, fucking bite me so I can fuck you already.”

  
“What will you do if I don’t?” Jack replied as he placed his mouth on her other nipple, rolling it around between his teeth. It was obvious this was the more sensitive one, as she was moaning louder.

  
“I-fuck! I will fucking kill you.”

  
“As you wish.”

  
With that, he moved from her breasts to her throat, and sinking his teeth into the middle of her throat.

  
“Jack!” She whined, ripping her hands out of his grip and onto his head, pulling his hair as she pushed him into her throat. His wolf howled as he felt the bonds between them finally sink in. Jack on the other hand was enjoying the screams of pleasure from Lilith as she bucked her hips to grind into his knee.

  
He slowly popped his teeth off her neck, glancing down at the marks that rest along her throat like expensive jewelry, it was hot as fuck. Hamish kissed Lilith gently then draped his body over Jacks.

  
“Now, pants off Jack, I get to fuck you first.” He noticed the hungry looks from the wolves, he smiled and did so, laying back on the bed.

  
“Then fuck me Alpha.”


	8. Chapter 8

“Why am I so sweaty…?” Jack muttered to seemingly no one, he woke up under what felt like a million blankets. The dull pain that throbbed on around his behind, memories from the previous night came back to him, a lopsided grin made its way on to his face.

“Go back to sleep,” someone huffed near his ear, he turned his head to the side to see Lilith sleeping next to him.

“Wh-” He lifted his head to get a better scan of whatever situation he was in:

Hamish was on his left, an arm draped over Randall’s waist- as Randall had no issues sleeping on top of Jack- Lilith on his right who had an arm draped over Randall. Jack didn’t know how but Randall had made himself comfortable practically starfishing over everyone on the bed, yet Jack got most of it.

“Sleep Jacky,” Randall muttered into his chest. Jack didn’t say anything, but he let his head fall back down onto the stack of pillows. He wiggled an arm free from the surprisingly tight grip of Lilith then ran his fingers gingerly over the very sensitive bites.

“Disappointed?” Hamish asked Jack turned his head to see him staring back with a sad smile, one that didn’t look right on his face.

“Never, just-”

“Shocked?”

“Really sore and sweaty.” He replied with a cheeky grin, though he could easily go for a run in the woods right now- as it was very dark outside- he wouldn’t leave this bed without a good reason.

“That’s expected, your laying in the middle of a pack of werewolves,” Hamish stated, sleep still resting on his vocal cords.

“Are you still upset?” He asked, Hamish only stared at him with a puzzled gaze, his eyebrows furrowed in a way only he could make attractive.

“If I was still upset none of this would have happened, I have the final call on this pack does. If I didn’t want to mate with you then they wouldn’t have either.”

“I still would have,” Randall called, turning his head so he could look at the 2 males. Hamish shot him a look but he only rolled his eyes. “You can’t stay mad at him forever, I got over it pretty quickly, but look how hot he is. Tell me you can’t resist his eyes.”

“Silverback’s or mine?” Jack asked with a smile, Randall only smiled and yawned, moving closer to press a quick kiss to his lips. “Obviously Silverback’s.”

“Nice to know I’m loved,” he replied then turning his head to give Hamish a quick kiss- though they were both smiling too widely for it to even be called a kiss. Jack turned his head to look down at Lilith who was clinging to him, her head had nuzzled up into the crook of his neck.

“Kilith, do you want a kiss?” He whispered, she only grumbled something then pressed a kiss to his lips then settled again. 

“Can’t you guys shut up and go back to sleep?” She asked, cracking her eyes open to glare at the other wolves who were almost wide awake and cuddling the other.

“No need to be rude Lilith, just talking is all.” Hamish teased, she grumbled about ‘they should shut up and sleep’ then cuddled into Jack more.

“Randall as much as I love how affectionate you are I am sweating,” Jack stated, his mate had stared him in the eyes then rolled over onto Hamish. Though he didn’t appreciate this then pushed him over, essentially to the floor. 

“Not cool guys.”

“But I am now,” Jack called, throwing the blanket off, forgetting about how naked he was- as well as the other wolves. He noticed all the small bites- that seemingly refused to heal -trailing his body.

“Is Jacky getting shy?” Lilith asked she didn’t need to see him know that his face was already flushing red in embarrassment.

“No,” he muttered, closing his eyes and falling back on the pillow. When he felt Hamish and Lilith purposefully shift closer to him he groaned. “Maybe I am, stop getting closer.”

“Nope.” Randall had called from the floor, he stood up then crawled back over Jack, the blanket not separating their bodies anymore.

“Guys,” he whined, though his mates found it adorable how much he could blush.

“You weren’t acting this way earlier, what’s wrong?” Randall asked though they all had an underlying worry.

“...you’re too attractive.” Was what he muttered so quietly that their super-hearing couldn’t pick it up.

“Say it again Jack, it’s fine we won’t be-”

“I said you’re all so hot!” He had shouted it on accident which didn’t help his cause. Jack groaned then pulled his hands to cover his face, forgetting about any idea of covering his junk.

“You-” Lilith had sat up to stare at him then the rest of the pack who was smiling widely, here everyone had started to get worried he regretted it, but it was his ‘bi panic’ that had set him off. 

“Jack, you need to be careful with your words.” Is what Hamish had said before pulling his hands away from his face, though Jack didn’t put up much of a fight, then he turned to face his alpha.

“Why?” He asked, trying to tease his way out of embarrassment.

“You might just get fucked again, regardless if you’re too sore or not,” Hamish replied, pressing a kiss to his very sensitive neck.

“Hate to break up a moment but your phone is going off again Jack, it’s been ringing since we laid down,” Lilith stated, dropping his phone on his chest. Jack sat up abruptly, Randall sliding off and onto the end of the bed.

* * *

Lyssie <3: Come to the temple.

Lyssie <3: Temple. Now.

Lyssie <3: Why are you ignoring me?”

Lyssie <3: The grand magus isn’t happy

Lyssie <3: She said you will be punished when you arrive

Lyssie <3: Are you okay?

Lyssie <3: You are with the dogs again aren’t you?

Lyssie <3: Stop ignoring me, the spell was postponed.

Lyssie <3: Text me the minute you see these.

* * *

Many phone calls from her and a few unknown numbers were found after, his blood ran cold as he scrambled up from the bed to find his clothes.

“Where are you going?” Hamish asked Jack threw his phone onto the bed for his mates to read. “Why haven’t you changed her name in your phone?”

“We just mated, planned on talking to her today, but that derailed.” He replied, zipping up his pants then he picked up his shirt, quickly throwing it on then sighed. His hair was a mess and he wasn’t going to be able to explain the chain of bite marks around his neck. 

Jack grabbed his phone, trying to ignore the pack that stared at him with hurt and longing, he wanted nothing more than to strip and join them in the bed; but he couldn’t keep them happy if their memories were gone.

“I will be back, it would only take an hour at most- mainly the Grand magus chewing me out for ignoring everyone.” He stated, pressing quick kisses to their foreheads.

“But it’s like midnight.”

“Exactly, spells are cast up till 1 am, so the temple is still being used and I have to talk to a higher-up before we are all in trouble,” Jack replied, bounding out of the door and down the steps. He threw his shoes on then ran out, remember where he hid the knife a few nights ago- as he would, unfortunately, need it tonight.

* * *

The rest of the pack was frankly in shock.

“So he just left, great mate he is,” Lilith stated, not bothering to cover herself up as she stretched then winced at how tender her skin was around her neck.

“He doesn’t have a choice.” Hamish stated, sitting up in the bed, “you remember what he said, he has strict guidelines to follow by or we all face it.”

“Well he could have said he was busy, I mean he was.” She argued, her other mates stared at her in disbelief before she groaned and fell back onto the pillows. “All we wanted was a day with him and not even that damn order will stop that.”

“But they kinda just did,” Randall said, though it lacked the usual humor his voice held.

“It’s about midnight anyway, patrol?” Hamish asked everyone needed to get out of the house for a bit.

“Sure, let’s go.”

“Whatever…”


	9. Chapter 9

Jack had run straight into a busy temple, different people were running about trying to set stuff up- most of them looked panicked.

“Jack there you are!” A voice called, he looked over to see Alyssa standing by the stairs with a clipboard. “Why haven’t you been answering your phone?”

“I was busy dealing with pack stuff, what’s up?”

“You are needed for a big spell, it was sudden but the council wants to hold a large ritual to welcome the new Grand Magus.”

“But that’s Vera, shouldn’t she have left this temple?” Jack asked, the knife feeling heavy in his pocket.

“She never said why she hasn’t left but I think it’s because she would miss this temple and the chapter.”

“Enough gossip Magistratus, watch over the acolytes, I have a very late werewolf I have to talk to,” Vera called, grabbing Jack by the arm and pulled him into her office. She locked the door then put up a soundproofing spell for any listening ears.

“I’m sorry I was late, I was with the pack and-”

“I see the neck full of bites so I can only assume what occurred Mr. Morton, I doubt you would like to explain any further.” He shook his head wildly, Vera smiled then walked to her desk. “The council will be here to welcome me as the new Grand Magus, you cannot reveal your other status to them.”

“Why?”

“They will try to force you to give them the location to your hideout, they will take you and use you essentially as blood banks.” She stated, he gave her a look.

“Like you don’t?”

“They won’t give you time to heal.” She stated simply, handing him robes and a mask. “We haven’t had time to announce that you have gone up in status, now a Medicum. Put these on and make sure your bites aren’t seen, it’s a dead give away that you are a werewolf.” With that she left the room, closing it to address the other members of the temple. He sent a quick text to his mate explaining the situation then got changed, quickly throwing the robe on then exited the room. 

The grand doors swung open to reveal a group of the council, he slid his mask on then watched as they approached Vera.

“I heard what happened to the former Grand Magus, who would have thought that werewolves were plaguing this chapter.” One said Vera nodded her head.

“Rather unfortunate, though I can say that these werewolves were taken care of.”

“Really, I heard otherwise.” Someone chimed in, though in a mask- Jack could still smell her fear.

“Ah yes, I struck a deal with the alpha, Silverback-”

“ _ The  _ Silverback?” The one who questioned her asked, she nodded as Jack made himself blend in with the rest of the Medicums.

“In order to spare his pack, he offered his blood for spells when I so demand.” She stated, her tone almost seemed cocky.

“Can you reveal who he was?” Another asked she shook her head then clasped her hands together.

“That was apart of the deal, his identity is secure and no one can find out, especially the council.”

“But Grand Magus, think of the potential his blood has for-”

“Exactly why I need to experiment with him more, to learn what its value truly is.” She avoided their demand, though it left the council buzzing with excitement over the prospect of a werewolf blood bank.

“Let’s begin the ceremony.”

* * *

“Did Jack say anything?” Randal asked they had just returned from their patrol- though it was more fucking around as happily bonded wolves than patrol.

“Yea, read this,” Hamish unlocked his phone then held it out to his curious mates, horror dawning on them:

Jack: Hey council is in town if found we r blood banks for spells. Undercover for Veras  …….. ceremony, dont come at all!

  
  


“That’s it, no other explanation why he left?” Lilith growled, the robe sitting loosely around her body. Hamish handed out drinks to the other wolves then sat down on the couch.

“I think it explains everything, he probably didn’t have enough time to fully explain,” Randall stated, he wanted to give his mate the benefit of the doubt. “Besides, when was that text sent, like 15 minutes ago?”

Hamish opened his phone then his face dropped.

“Try an hour ago.” Their stomachs twisted in uneasiness, so many things could have happened to him by now. Trying to text him is out of the question, it would just get him in trouble with the members of the chapter.

“I say we barge in, take out the council, and wait for war,” Lilith stated, taking a large gulp of her drink, her mates ignored her statement then started to talk amongst themselves.

“I say give it a bit more time, maybe the ceremony is taking too long and he has to be present or he’s caught,” Hamish stated, he was the one to keep a level head half the time, others…

“What if they are hurting him right now, trying to get him to give up where the house is.” Randall shot back, he was the more empathetic one in the group, even if Lilith meant well in her twisted- killing way.

“Then we barge in!”

“No!” Both men shouted, any sense of ease they had was slowly slipping away, and the idea to barge in and kill the council was sounding more and more-

“What’s going on…?” Jack questioned, their heads snapped to the door where he was standing there confused. A bandage was wrapped around his arm but they were more focused on the fact that he was alive!

“Your okay,” Randall had greeted him with a hug then a quick peck on his lips. Jack just stared at his other mates in confusion, resting his arms around Randall.

“Yea?” It sounded more like a question really.

“These idiots were worried you got chopped up by the council.”

“Like you weren’t worried too!” Randall called back, his grip never loosening around Jack.

“Hey, glad your home.” Hamish pressed a kiss to his lips, though it lingered a bit longer than Randall’s. Lilith walked over, her arms folded.

“Just because I want a kiss doesn’t mean I was worried,” she stated, pulling him down for a kiss. She pulled away quickly then walked back to her seat in the living room.

“Well, what happened?” Randall finally asked, letting go then he pulled him into the living room, sitting on the couch while he held his hand.

“Vera warned me to stay hidden, to stay with the Medicums- by the way, I was promoted -anyway they apparently fear Silverback. She only had to say his name to get the council afraid and for them to stop asking about me. I had to stay for the ceremony then we had to clean up and could leave, the temple won’t be used for any big rituals that need my blood for the next week while the council is here.” He explained, absent-mindedly dragging his thumb over Randall’s, his other mates wouldn’t say it out loud, but they were a bit jealous of the attention.

“So we can’t patrol for the next week?” Hamish asked Jack nodded, then he dug his hand into his pocket and handed him the knife.

“Made from werewolves blood, a knife like that can kill us but the wounds close up after a minute. It’s what she uses on me,” he didn’t have to say what for, but the idea made them sick.

“What do you want me to do with it?” Hamish asked Jack rolled his eyes then huffed.

“Store it in the hide locker, it has a lock and it’s enchanted now- apart of the deal Vera and I made -so really only those we decided to let in can go in. The magic-user would have to have a high level of magic to even think about breaking it, but once broken the attacker has a surprise waiting for them.” He explained with a small smile, usually when explaining magic or the supernatural a smile would grow on his face- one that everyone appreciated seeing.

“Nice to know we have a bomb in the basement.” Lilith snorted, finishing off her drink then she sat next to Randall, leaning against him. “Not a word.”

“Nothing would have been said,” he lifted his arm to hold her better. Hamish cocked an eyebrow but he didn’t say anything as he sat on the other side of Jack.

The pack got comfortable, adjusting themselves before anyone spoke again. Jack had rested his head on Hamish’s shoulder- though very reluctant to do so, as he wasn’t used to showing this much affection with anyone. He could sense how tense Jack was then laughed a bit to himself, turning his head to press a kiss to his forehead then leaned his head against his.

Jack listened as they fell asleep, almost too afraid to fall asleep like this- his thoughts a weapon aimed to kill him.

‘Why do they like me?’

‘They could have mated before me, I’m not needed.’

‘Why is a screw up wanted?’

The plague-like thoughts are what drove him to sleep, figuring he could escape them by hiding in a dreamless slumber.


	10. Chapter 10

When Jack woke up this time, he was alone and for reasons he couldn’t place, it hurt.

“The princess finally woke up.” A voice called, he shielded his eyes from the blinding sunlight.

“What’s happening?” He muttered, reaching for his phone in his pocket but felt nothing. “Where did my phone go…?”

“We fell asleep on the couch, I had to wake up earlier than everyone else, spending that time getting materials ready for class,” Hamish stated, that’s when Jack realized his head was in his lap, a blanket- which smelt so much like the rest of his pack -was covering the rest of his body. “Then I get a call saying someone needed to use the lecture room so the class was pushed back 2 hours, we have class at 10.”

The minute he was done talking he sat up, trying not to make it seem like he was jumping out of his lap- though he was, and Hamish did notice. The teacher sighed then closed the notebook, leaving the piece of paper he was copying things onto in the book.

“What’s wrong?” He asked Jack fiddled with the blanket, a sense of anxiety rushing over him.

‘Besides the fact that I’m worried you and the rest of the pack will realize you don’t need me?’

“Nothing’s wrong, why? Did the wound not heal?” He shifted his attention to the bandaged wound he hadn’t bother checking last night.

“Don’t avoid the question, I may teach philosophy but I know you’re lying,” Hamish stated, turning his body to face Jack. Jack, in turn, reached for his phone, checking to see how much battery it had- only 45%.

‘Do you want me to tell you how scared I am for my life almost every day? How I care about everyone in this pack so much I would let myself get cut up by the order just to keep you close to me?’

“I’m not lying,” the waver gave it away.

“Jack, why does it feel like you can’t talk to me?”

‘Because I’m afraid.’

“I can talk to you, what do you think we’re doing right now?”

Hamish didn’t reply.

Both men sat in the heavy silence; one distraught that his mate felt like he had to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders without a single complaint and the other afraid he might break this already fragile trust.

“I get that you can’t talk to me, but talk to Randall- please?”

“Hamish-”

“Just get dressed Jack, we have a class in 45 minutes.” With that, Hamish stood up and walked upstairs, presumably to change- as Jack was the only one in the pack who still lived on-campus.

Jack wordlessly stood up, phone in hand, then left the house, his chest heavy with the emotion he didn’t know how to bear.

Hamish, on the other hand, was pacing the room in fear. It was selfish of him but he didn’t want to tell Randall of this yet, the wolf would only try to fix it and that would only lead to communication issues later on.

“Maybe he regrets it…?” He thought aloud, sending a quick text to Lilith- as she wasn’t the best with emotions but brash enough to give ideas as to how they could work this out.

Lil: You do realize I am terrible with emotions, why don’t you ask Randall?

Hamish: Randall already knows how to talk to him, we are both at a loss.

Hamish: Especially you.

Lil: I can talk to him just fine, you work this out

Hamish: So next time he won’t talk to you, you can figure this out yourself?

Lil:...

Lil: I’m done with my last class for today at 2, try to talk to him yourself first.

Hamish: Thank you <3

Lil: Whatever

He turned his phone off then felt it go off once more:

Lil: <3

His lips turned up into the much-needed smile, a warm feeling settling over him. He’s been with Lilith and Randall well enough to know he loves them and yet they waited for Jack. Why? The minute they met it felt like the pieces just clicked, that everything was right- and yet he didn’t know him.

Did he only act with his wolf?

Maybe it spurred him on to mate with the newer member but he wouldn’t have acted the way he did if there wasn’t  _ some _ underlying emotion.

Did Jack only bite them because it was his wolf in control?

Hamish paled at the thought, that it could explain why he didn’t want to talk about it. Not even a day later and he regrets it.

The timer he set up on his phone blared, he had to get ready for work and head to the main campus. 

Turning off the alarm, he quickly undressed, the love bites and the marks themselves all tender, it pained him to cover them up with a bandage. Carefully, he wrapped gauze around his neck, hiding the bites. He got dressed quickly, packaged up the papers he was looking at then walked through the woods- his mind buzzing with thoughts that only seemed to point to the very answer he dreaded:

Jack regrets the night before.

  
  


* * *

“Regrets!” Hamish stated, he had settled into the classroom only moments before. “What are regrets?”

“Do you actually want someone to answer?” Gabriella asked Hamish nodded, waiting for her to continue. Meanwhile, Jack only stared at the teacher in confusion. “Well, it’s just something you wished never happened, something you want to change.”

“Exactly, now as a philosophy teacher- I have a bit more knowledge than an ethics teacher,” Hamish stated, trying to keep his gaze off his mate.

“Jack, any comments? You seemed to want to say something-” he grinned, though it void of all joy “-being a kiss ass and all.”

“Well, shouldn’t an ethics teacher have more information on regrets?” Jack asked, his brows still furrowed in confusion- to everyone else it was about the question he asked -though he was trying to figure out why his mate was suddenly talking about this. 

“Explain please.” Hamish was silently pleading to himself that he might understand today’s topic.

“Well the idea of regretting something comes more from emotions than logic, it’s an easy way to differentiate philosophy and ethics: philosophy is the mind while ethics is the heart of society. Well not really, but you get the idea.” He quickly added, Jack knew he was just asking him a question, he didn’t want to talk this morning so he used the public version of it to ask- smart but annoying.

“I do understand what you are saying: essentially your former ethic’s teacher would have had a better understanding because regretting something had more to do with morals of a person more than the morals of society?” He asked, walking around his desk to sit on the front. “Tell me, have you regretted something in the past, say, 72 hours?”

Oh.

He wanted to know if he-

“No, I haven’t regretted anything. Is there something I should regret?”

“Maybe, everyone does something that they will come to regret but it’s up to the person to decide if they regret it or not. If they would rather hide their regrets or deal with them and move on.” Hamish stated, looking at the rest of the class. “It is a human thing to deal with regrets or guilt, but if you don’t face them- and rather sit in a room and relive them -then you can’t move on.”

‘Is he really telling me that I should tell him I regret what happened last night or else I can’t move on?’ Jack thought, staring at his alpha in disbelief. 

The rest of the class period was spent with Jack glaring at his mate while Hamish was actively trying to avoid his gaze.

The second the bell rung, Jack smiled and approached his desk.

“Mr. Duke, I had a question on today’s class-” Jack waited for the minute the door closed with the last student leaving before he dropped the act. “-what the fuck was that?”

“I don’t know wh-”

“Regretting something I did in the past 72 hours, really not subtle asking if I regretted the marks.” He hissed, pointing at the large one Lilith had left, in the middle of his throat, the other 2 were hidden by his jacket.

“Well what else was I supposed to think after this morning’s conversation, you weren’t willing to tell me anything and it was honestly terrifying,” Hamish stated, he had stood up to better look his mate in the eye.

“That maybe something was wrong but I was just too scared to tell anyone?!?” He didn’t mean to shout it out loud but the minute the words rung in the air he couldn’t do anything about it.

“What are you afraid of?” Hamish asked, rounding the desk to hold his mate. Jack grew stiff in his arms, if someone came in at the wrong moment his teaching career was over, he would be devastated. So he pulled back, ignoring the hurt he saw in his mate’s eyes and settled for holding his hands.

“I can’t talk about it here, it’s more of a  _ full _ pack situation-” he started, the look of hurt and confusion that sat on his face made Jack so uneasy that he just had to tell him. “Look I won’t tell you the full story now, just enough to let you know I do trust you and I want this bond just as much as you do. But it’s a lot bigger than me, I guess.” 

Hamish had no clue where this was going if he didn’t regret the bond then-

“I’m afraid that because of my conflicting spot in the order and all the tasks I have to do, it will drive us apart.” He stated, letting out the breath of air he didn’t know he was holding. “I’m afraid that you guys will realize you don’t need me in the bond and will leave me.”

The minute the words fumbled from his mouth Hamish could only stare at him in shock.

“Ja-”

“Mr. Duke?” Jack yanked his hands away pretending to reach for the pen on the table.

“Ah, yes?” He asked, directing his attention to a student, she smiled at him then opened her notebook.

“I’m in your philosophy class, they told me I could find you here, I just had questions about the homework.” Her eyes shot between Jack and Hamish, confusion sitting on her face. “Was I interrupting something?”

“No, I was asking him questions about the ethics class, you just scared me when you opened the door. Must’ve looked awkward from where you were standing,” Jack said, a fake smile worked its way on his face.

“It did look like you were holding hands, silly right?” 

“Very, I have a girlfriend, Alyssa Drake.” He stated, she smiled then adjusted her notebook.

“She’s in my psych class, tell her I say hi.” With that, she directed her obvious flirting to Hamish who only smiled back and answered her questions. Jack rolled his eyes and left; of course, fate had to interrupt the moment he decided to be vulnerable with his mate. Of course, a sophomore had to hit on his mate; he’s very attractive it’s easy for anyone to fall for him.

This conversation would, unfortunately, be shelved for another time.


	11. Chapter 11

Lilith stared at her phone in confusion, she had no clue what to do with this information:

Hamish: Jack is afraid he will be rejected since he is still stuck in the order.

She clearly knew what he was telling her, but why exactly? They cared for each other, even if she wasn’t the friendliest about it. It was almost a mutual understanding between them both, even if she was the only one who understood it more than him.

“What the fuck is wr-” Lilith had run into a man who was cursing someone out, though she was ready to curse right back at them- as she fell right on her butt. “Lilith, I didn’t see you- are you okay?”

“Yea, what the fuck was going on in your head townie?” She asked he was grabbing her books as she stood up.

“Just...Thinking about stuff.” Was all he said, the distance in his voice made it hard for her to really understand what was happening with him- and she didn’t like it.

“Look, I’m not the most ‘touchy-feely’ person but there is something wrong Jack and if you don’t tell me, tell someone else in the pack.” She stated, his name felt weird on her tongue when she didn’t add something to it.

“I’m well aware, I just didn’t take you to be the person who cared,” Jack said with a bitter smile, Lilith only stared at him- her face scrunched up.

“I care, I just thought you knew me.”

“If I knew you, then why would I question every interaction we had. It’s very obvious you  don’t care about me and I get it; I’m new to the pack while you had Hamish and Randall for much longer.” He was staring into her eyes as he spoke, nothing wavered- this was the absolute truth.

Why did it make her insides twist in uneasiness?

“Townie,” she muttered, grabbing his hand then dragging him into a coffee shop- the nearest spot she knew they could talk in private. “Have you thought like this since last night?”

“Try since I first met you, I knew my place wasn’t with the pack- the bond you guys have was just something I couldn’t try to ignore.” He said, turning his head around in the booth- Jack felt awkward he was here talking to her about his feelings, it just didn’t suit either of them. 

“But you’re Silverback, the alpha of the pack.”

“No, Tundra is. I don’t want to lead anyone, I couldn’t do it.” 

“Maybe you couldn’t but silverback is the born alpha of the pack, Hamish only took your spot because it’s been a very long time since the fleabag was out.” Lilith hesitantly reached over the table to grab his hand, their fingers lacing together.

“What are you doing?” Jack asked, expecting her to say something deprecating or a snide remark.

“I’m just trying something new townie, don’t like it?” Her hand started to slip away, but Jack kept his fingers locked in place.

“I do, just not expected.” He smiled, his gaze falling towards the table rather than looking up at her or their locked hands.

“So, why were you upset when you decided to run me over?” She joked a smile plastered on her face. Jack only groaned, his thumb running over her finger, the small gesture made Lilith smile a bit more.

“I was with Hamish, something happened and I just feel stupid trying to talk to him about everything.” It was a bland statement, Lilith knew he was hiding more but he didn’t want to tell her.

Well too fucking bad.

“What really happened?” She pressed, he looked up at her, then at their locked hands.

“I don’t feel like I belong in the pack, with my ties to the order and everything- I just figured there would be a time where you guys realize you don’t need me in the bond.” He muttered it was quiet enough for others not to hear but her eyes widened as he spoke, her heart dropping.

“That’s not what we want at all,” she hissed, walking around the booth to sit next to him. Her eyes flashed a bright hazel, her wolf was pacing- anxious that her mate didn’t feel wanted.

“Then why do you treat me like I don’t belong?” He snapped, his eyes flashing their silvery color, the hurt evident in his voice and gaze.

“I don’t know, I treat everyone like that. Maybe I got soft around the other 2, I know I care for you but I just don’t know how to show it.” She stated, her voice firm yet meaningful, he noticed the slight panic as she spoke, it made him happy.

“If I didn’t care, didn’t like you in any way, I wouldn’t have let you bite me.” Jack pressed a quick kiss to her lips, it was short but fueled with a passion both wanted from the other. She smiled 

“Can you tell me what happened next?” Her voice was softer than he wanted than what he was used to- but it only made him smile.

“A sophomore came to talk to Hamish, she was- uh -flirting with him, he didn’t get to talk about how he felt about the situation and what I told him. I was-” his eyes flickered down, grabbing her hand gently “-very jealous.”

“Of?”

“What isn’t there to be jealous of; she’s pretty, she flirted with him so openly that I doubt I could ever get away with that because I’m a guy.” His voice grew quiet as he spoke, bearly audible at the end. Lilith only sighed then pressed a kiss to his lips.

“I honestly doubt Hamish would try to stop your flirting, he gets it a lot from girls- usually complains about how pushy they can be.” Lilith shrugged her shoulders, he smiled looking around the practically empty cafe.

“Any classes left?” He asked, her eyebrows rose at the question but she nodded.

“It ends at 2, I think we both have a class we should go to after, meet me at the house?” Lilith leads him out of the booth, their fingers laced together loosely.

“It’s a date,” he pressed a kiss to her cheek with a smile then Jack started to walk to his next class, leaving a flustered Lilith behind- truly a sight to see. She called after him, he stopped to turn around and held out his hand- their hands molded together seemingly perfect.

It was perfect.

* * *

“Status on Silverback?” A voice asked in the earpiece, they shook their head, pressing their finger to their ear.

“Nothing, no signs of either wol-” they lowered their hand, watching Lilith and Jack, their necks full of bites. “I think I found 2 of them.”

“How?”

“They mated, their necks are full of bites, I can’t tell how many there are.”

“Silverback found a mate? Shit, this isn’t good,” it was common knowledge that a mated wolf was a dangerous wolf- protecting their pack was their number one priority so they became almost like rabid dogs.

“We still don’t know who Silverback’s mate is, it could be any of them- for now, I did find 2, I can’t follow just yet. They are on alert for anything unusual.”

“Follow when you think it’s safe #3,” was all #1 said before they hung up. 

“Of course I get tracking duty, of all the things to happen…”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm ready to start posting again guys, join me as I finish this book once and for all!

It was about 7 pm when Jack decided to show up at the house, standing Lilith up for their date. Vera had called him to do a ritual while the council was out for a meeting, she had found it suspicious but didn’t want to question them quite yet. Since he forgot the knife in the hide locker, she had to use a needle, drawing the blood easily but it closed up almost instantly. Jack preferred this new method, but Vera had found it unconventional.

“Where have you been?” A voice growled, Jack lifted his head to see Lilith only a few seconds away from wolfing out and attacking him. Her eyes were the normal bright hazel, her teeth and claws barred if Jack said anything she didn’t like he would be attacked by Timber.

“The order calle-”

“Why didn’t you answer your phone?” Hamish stepped in, he was previously leaning against the door, his eyes flashing a deep gray.

“My phone?” He patted himself down, pulling out the phone only to see he had silenced it. About 15 missed calls, mainly from Randall, and 40 messages from the pack. “Oh.”

“Jack, dude.” Randall brushed past the other 2, wrapping his arms around Jack then held him tightly. “We’ve been so worried.”

“Randall, let him go,” Hamish growled, Jack only stared at his alpha in shock.

“But-” He gripped on tighter, Hamish stared him down, then he let him go.

“I’m sorry, I lost track of time and I d- mmphf!” Hamish pressed his lips to the younger wolf quickly, drawing a bit of blood in the process. Jack quickly melted into the kiss, his hands flying up to his mate’s neck, fingers drawing down the bites gently. Moans were swallowed into the kiss, coming from both men who had seemed to find the other’s sensitive spots.

“My turn,” Lilith growled, Hamish had moved only for Jack to get assaulted once more by his mate. Her claws and teeth had shrunk yet they still drew blood; Jack was thrilled that he was getting this much attention- the small pricks of pain sent shivers down his spine.

Her claws gripped his head, as she pulled his hair back to send kisses and small cuts down his raw throat, shallow sighs, and moans left his lips- it was almost too much.

“I think that’s enough Lilith,” Hamish had a predatory gleam as he stared down the pair. “We were worried.”

“I-I could tell,” Jack struggled to catch is breath for a moment, he was hot, bothered and had a half hard dick- it was great.

“Jack,” Randall had practically whined from the couch. He smiled then grabbed Hamish and Lilith’s hands and pulled them over to the couch. Jack pressed a quick kiss to Randall’s lips then stood up straight, his mates watching him with curiosity.

“Okay, so I haven’t been honest again and Hamish is convinced I have to tell you guys, well Lilith might know. I mean I don’t have to tell you but I kinda want to, It does involve me and the order and t-”

“Hey, calm down before you give yourself a panic attack,” Randall had stopped playing submissive and started playing premed student. 

“I’m fine, thanks,” he took a breath in then faced everyone again. “I thought you guys only wanted me in the bond because, because you needed Silverback in order to bond and you would have left me after it was over.”

“Jack-”

“I know how stupid it sounds, but I couldn’t get that thought out of my head.” He waited for any confirmation that his theory was true, any shouts of protecting, but they didn’t say anything. Jack lifted his head to see his pack staring at him with looks of shock and confusion, even Hamish who had heard it earlier was still confused.

“Why do you feel that way?” Hamish asked, he shrugged his shoulders, Randall opened his mouth to speak but closed it- he looked like gaping fish at this point.

“Jack,” Randal shut his mouth, it suddenly felt like all the moisture had evaporated, “are you depressed?”

“No, I would know if I was sad.” Jack at least said that with confidence, but in the back of his mind he questioned his own mental stability.

“Well, this calls for a puppy pile,” Hamish had said suddenly, Lilith and Randall both seemed to perk up at this.

“Yes!” Randall had grabbed Jack’s hand then started to drag him upstairs, “I think Jack should just live here with us, he needs clothes here.”

“Agreed.” 

“Yea, whatever.”

Randall opened the door and pulled him onto the bed he then started to remove his clothing, pulling it off quickly.

“Townie you have to take your clothes off, leave your underwear on though,” Lilith stated, she had thrown off her shirt and was in the process of removing her jeans.

“Why?” He asked, pulling his shirt off and leaving it in the pile on the floor, his hands were fiddling with the waistband of his jeans, almost apprehensive.

“Puppy pile, that’s why.” Randall had said, he was already stripped down to his underwear then reached out to help pull Jack’s off. Jack didn’t fight him, he used him for stability as he was sitting in the middle of the bed. 

Once everyone had stripped down, they laid in the bed, essentially cuddling around Jack under the blanket.

“Now continue to talk about your issue,” Randall said, he had taken the spot behind Lilith, his arm slung around her waist. Hamish and Lilith were laying on either side of him, though Hamish was spooning Jack.

“Just keep talking about the topic?”

“Yup,” Hamish muttered in his ear, pressing small kisses to the bite he left on the top of Jack’s spine. Jack swore under his breath, tilting his head forward to let him kiss more.

“Well, I think I said my part, what do you guys think.” Jack opened his eyes to look up at Lilith and Randall, Lilith was rubbing her fingers over Randall’s hand that sat just above her waist.

“We talked earlier, and I was serious about everything,” she replied, then closed her eyes. “I will still fuck you up if you don’t text us back.”

“I think you need to talk to someone about everything, I might only be a med student but you are dealing with a lot. From the deaths around you to you almost dying yourself, it isn’t healthy.” Randall said it was one of the few times he was serious about a topic, Jack felt himself falling more and more for this pack.

“Then can I talk to you, you are a pre-med student and I would feel more comfortable talking to someone I know.” He felt Hamish stiffen up, worry rolling off him. “I meant as a medical professional, I would talk to you guys about anything...Now.”

Hamish hummed in response, pressing more kisses to his neck.

“I didn’t get to tell you after my student c-”

“Jack was jealous that she got to flirt with you and he didn’t,” Lilith said with a playful tone. Hamish stopped kissing his neck, Jack kept his gaze focused on the pillow, not bothering to look up at Hamish who was smiling down at his mate.

“You were?” His tone was playful and light, nothing negative lingered. Jack nodded his head stiffly, turning his head to look at him.

“Very, I didn’t like the way she looked at you or held your attention.” He replied Hamish chuckled then pressed a kiss to his temple.

“Cute,” was all he said before laying back, his arm draping over his waist. Jack reached down then laced their fingers, his arm resting on top of his.

“Sleep?” Randall asked from behind Lilith, he had fallen half-asleep after he talked to Jack.

“I could sleep,” Jack said, closing his eyes then cuddling back into Hamish, purposefully grinding his ass into his dick.

“Don’t do things you will regret,” he muttered in Jack’s ear, he shivered at the contact but did it one more before sighing, comfortable.

“Nite,” Jack called out, pressing a kiss to Lilith’s forehead, turning around to kiss Hamish then lifted his head.

“Make out with me tomorrow instead,” Randall called out, Jack hummed then let his head fall back down. Hamish buried his nose into his neck, happily breathing in his scent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be ideas from the newest season and others that apply to only this fic!  
> Stay tuned for tomorrows update!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, not dead, and I finally truly decided to sit down and finish writing this- already have up to chapter 17 finished and ready for posting!

“This is worrying,” #1 had started, the rest of the council was sitting in Vera’s office talking while she was away.

“The wolves have mated, mated to Silverback- we can’t possibly come near them now.” #6 said she was afraid she had to go near any of the wolves.

“Well we can’t further the advancement of our spells if we don’t get werewolf blood, the order has been complacent with ourselves for too long!” #7 shouted, he slammed his fist on the table angrily, this brought up the tension in the room.

“But I am not willing to die over some mutt’s blood!”

“Then you shouldn’t be here!”

“What is this I hear of blood?” Vera’s voice rang out, the rest of the council turned around to stare at Vera. She was supposed to be the last to hear about this, perhaps the only one to not know.

“Just blood magic.” #1 said she kept her voice calm and steady, not a lie detected.

“You aren’t hunting my wolf are you?” Her voice was calm yet playful, “I don’t want to find out you were hunting him.

“Why?” #1 asked.

“Because you would be going against direct orders from the grand magus and that results in death, you know this rule.” She spat the last phrase of the sentence like it was dirt in her mouth. “So I don’t want to ever hear you talking about hunting him ever again, got it?”

“Yes, Grand Magus,” the chorus of the council sang, their voices monotone.

“Good, now leave.”

“Wh-”

“I gave you an order, now leave!” She barked, the council stood up and left in a hurry, avoiding the grand magus.

“What do we do?” #6 asked #1, they were all equally afraid of Vera, as the Grand Magus had the power to strip them of their spot in the council. 

“For now, we listen to Vera and wait for my signal to attack the 2 confirmed wolves: Jack Morton and Lilith.”

~-~

“Jaaaack~” He groaned, reaching over to the direction of the sound and swatted the air.

“What,” he grumbled, once the other scents hit him he knew where he was.

“Gotta wake up, our alpha made breakfast,” he knew it was Randall, no one else called Hamish alpha beside him and Jack. 

Opening his eyes a crack, he smiled to see Randall lying there staring back at him, the same soft smile that was only used when the pack was mentioned.

“Good morning Randy,” Jack muttered, puckering his lips waiting for Randall to reciprocate. When he sat there waiting for a few moments and only giggles were heard- he opened his eyes to glare at Randall who was sitting up and filming him. “Randall.”

“Morning sunshine-” he pressed a quick kiss to his lips, even though Jack was tired that didn’t mean his reflexes were shit. So in Jack fashion, he grabbed the omega and pushed him onto the mattress. “-morning to you too Silverback.”

Jack didn’t reply, he only kissed the bites- that were still very sensitive -around his neck, Randall in turn, had lifted his chin- bearing access to his throat. A growl started in the back of Jack’s throat, it made his chest rumble and it was obvious Randall could feel it because he was giggling.

“I can’t tell who wants me more, you or Silverback,” he joked, though now that Jack was at least 75% awake he had found his joke funny. 

“Silver at first, but now I’m up- besides, we have company,” Jack lifted his body off Randall and turned his head, only to see Lilith and Hamish standing in the doorway both entranced with smiles on their faces.

“This will never get old,” Lilith said, padding softly back to the bed, pressing a kiss to both of her mates then watched as Hamish rolled his eyes but walked over.

“I still have breakfast to make for 3 needy mates, though I would prefer to lay here with you guys.” He pressed small kisses to their foreheads, smiling down at them then he walked back out of the room.

“He’s hot,” once again Jack said what was on everyone’s mind, they hummed in agreement before cuddling around him. “Don’t we have class?” 

“Wow, what a mood killer,” Lilith rolled her eyes but grabbed her phone off the nightstand to check the time and date. “It’s like 9 in the morning, on a Saturday!”

That was the only day they really could relax on if homework was done of course.

“Hey, I was thinking…” Jack cut himself off, Lilith snorted while Randall cuddled closer to him.

“Jack thinking? Great I just might like cats too,” the tone was light but the face she wore didn’t match, she was slightly worried.

“I need to talk to Alyssa today and tell her the truth,” Lilith huffed, falling back on the bed and cuddling him, essentially Jack was in the middle again and he wasn’t going to complain.

“Finally, how will you do it, make her cry? Tell her that you hate her?” When it came to Lilith all bets were off between Lilith and Kilith.

“I want to be her friend still, I just don’t want to date her anymore since-” he looked at Lilith then Randall, who was combing his fingers through Jack’s hair. “I have you guys.”

“Aww Jack you're such a sap,” it grew from a sweet to a sarcastic tone in less than a sentence. Jack rolled his eyes, pressed a kiss to her forehead then turned towards Randall.

“Are you okay, you’re quiet,” Jack smiled at the joke and Randall did too but he sighed.

“I’m worried, it feels like something bad will happen if you leave today,” it was a gut feeling he had- that if Jack left to talk to Alyssa then something bad would happen to him.

“How about I take Kilith with me, no one would come near a woman who could fuck you up just by looking at her.” He suggested, much to the protest of said wolf near him, Randall lifted his head to look at her, she shut up instantly then rolled her eyes.

“Fine, Townie and I will go and break up with his girl then come back to the den,” she muttered something else under her breath but got up and started to get dressed. “Get dressed, we eat then leave.”

“Or leave now and come back for breakfast, Hamish said it would take a while,” Randall suggested, knowing Jack would want to stay any longer than he had to with Alyssa and Lilith at each other’s throats.

“Sure, Lilith?” He turned to see their mate already dressed, playing on her phone.

“Yea, but if you don’t get your ass out of bed we have to go after breakfast,” this made Jack haul ass and get dressed, much to Randall’s dismay.

“Be home quickly- oh and grab some of Jack’s stuff like clothes and junk,” Randall added, wanting the den to be used by Jack as well now that they were bonded.

Lilith only huffed then nodded, pressed a quick kiss to his lips then Jack, walking down the stairs and did the same to Hamish who was only wearing underwear and an apron.

“Breaking up with Alyssa and getting some of my clothes,” Jack called, Hamish didn't stop stirring what looked like eggs.

“Good- wait what, I thought you broke up already?” Hamish asked, though the door slammed shut and he sighed, a question popped into his head that made him stop stirring the eggs. “Is Jack an omega or a beta...Randall!”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit short but for obvious reasons :)

“So ‘Lyssie’ said she would meet you here?” Lilith asked, they were sitting by the fountain with a box each full of Jack’s clothing.

“Yea I don’t-” he cut himself off when he saw her waving with a smile. She glared at Lilith then wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to show that Jack belonged to her.

“What’s up, I thought we were going on a date?” She looked at Lilith, still pressed close to his chest, and though TImber was a loner- what’s hers is hers and no one would dare fight a territorial wolf for  _ her _ mate.

“You told her you were going on a date?” Lilith practically growled, shoving her hands into the pockets of her jacket, the claws already popping out.

“Alyssa, please let go,” he reached out and placed a hand on Lilith’s shoulder, calming her wolf down a bit but was still at the surface- ready to rip Alyssa to shreds.

“Jack?” She questioned, letting him go slowly- looking down to see to the boxes, which only made her even more confused.

“We fucking mated, so back off,” Lilith growled- though more Timber than Lilith at this point. She grabbed Jack’s collar then pulled it down, revealing the still red bites- they were starting to scar in some places.

“You forced him to- Jack?” He sighed, grabbing her hands- much to Lilith’s protest.

"I wanted to tell you a few days ago but with everything going on, I couldn’t explain what was happening.” He took a deep breath in, “I realized the love I felt for you was misplaced, I couldn’t cope with loving 3 people- and wolves -at once so I focused it on you. It wasn’t fair to you or them, we made our peace now I want to-'' a harsh slap brought him back to reality.

“Go to hell Jack Morton.” Alyssa snapped, tears brimming her eyes, then stormed off.

“I’m going to fucking kill that bitch,” Lilith growled, Jack wrapped his arms around her arms and torso- preventing her from running after her in a human and wolf hybrid form.

“She only slapped me, it stings but I have had worse, Lilith- Timber, Timber I’m fine.” He looked around then back at Lilith and flashed his silver eyes, letting the wolf- and woman in his arms -know that he was okay.

When Timber saw this, she let up, just enough where Lilith could push her back the rest of the way.

“Let’s get back, Hamish is probably waiting for us.” It was a little over a half-hour since they left and the thought of their alpha cooking for them made smiles grow on their faces.

Picking up a box, they started their trek back to the den where a needy omega and a protective alpha was waiting for them.

~-~

“Almost there?” Jack knew the whining got on Lilith’s nerves so he made it his goal to keep whining.

“You can smell them,” she replied, knowing he was trying to get on her last nerve- and it was working.

“No I-” he stopped walking, his nose turned upwards in the air, “do you smell that?”

“Smell w-” she sniffed the air, there were too many adults around for it to be considered a group walk, besides what kinda group walks through forests and doesn’t talk?

“Jack, I think h-” Lilith was cut off by a potion that was thrown at her, instantly she covered her nose, dropping the box. A similar bottle was thrown at the ground near Jack, but this time he dodged, his eyes gleamed as he ran towards Lilith, grabbing her arm and they started to run back to campus, unable to go back to the den.

This time a powder was blown in their faces, and simultaneously they fell to the ground. Jack’s last moment was spent grabbing Lilith’s hand, just enough to know that she was okay before he lost feeling to every part of his body- then was knocked out.

~-~

“#1, we have 2 bonded werewolves in custody, taking them back to the temple and awaiting further instructions.”

  
  



End file.
